The Art of Seduction
by trorygirl
Summary: Rory afraid of sabotaging her relationship with Dean with her lack of knowledge seeks Tristan's help in developing her sexual education. What was meant to be something simple, develops into something so much more. A TRORY story.
1. The Teacher and the Pupil

**  
**

**Title: **The Art of Seduction

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me, just the plot line below.

**Rating: **M

**Timeline: **After the season 1 finale. AU from there.

**Summary: **Rory needs help. Something she thinks that only Tristan can offer. What was meant to be something simple, sky-rockets into something so much more. A Trory story.

**Author's Note: **I know that I should be concentrating on 'Leaving Normal' but when you're struck by inspiration … What can I say? The idea has probably been done before, but I think it's a first for the Trory pairing so I thought I'd give it a go. R&R plz.

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**The Art of Seduction**

**  
**

**Chapter 1: The teacher and the pupil **

**  
**

_Take me down,  
down into the underground_

_Watch this space  
__I'm open to falling from grace  
_

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'

**  
**

Rory Gilmore stood silently by herself as she surveyed the expansive ballroom before her. She hated feeling so out of place. The room was filled with many socialites. Some dancing, but most chatting away about the latest politics, business or gossip. She grimaced as she sipped at her still full champagne flute, the sour taste stinging her tongue.

**  
**

Inwardly she cursed her mother yet again. Since her recent renewed relationship with Max Medina, Lorelai had decided the perfect way to celebrate was to take a nice holiday with her man.

**  
**

A nice holiday _without _her daughter.

**  
**

Leaving Rory to reside with her grandparents for most of the summer. Which she suppose would normally be alright if it didn't involve Emily constantly dropping not so subtle hints on attending the many social functions that she and Richard were invited to.

**  
**

Which explained her current presence in the large ballroom. She had finally caved, relenting on attending a charity function thrown by the DAR. She figured hopefully appeasing Emily for now she'd be given a few moments of peace to herself later on.

**  
**

Normally, she would journey out to Stars Hallow, spending her days there before returning at night. But given that Lane had been sent to Korea for the summer and Dean had joined his family in a trip to Chicago, she was forced to remain in the confines of Hartford.

**  
**

A soft sigh escaped her lips. Dean. Ever since they had gotten back together Rory had felt almost every emotion of a relationship. The newness had worn off quickly and they had settled into a comfortable arena. The relationship may have lacked the passionate spark but Rory liked the dependability of it all.

**  
**

Except recently before Dean's departure, things had been heating up between them. Dean's hands had taken to wandering and she had managed to stop them before anything really happened. She knew that Dean wanted to move forward, but she felt too insecure and inadequate to even consider it.

**  
**

They had talked about it. Once. Dean had mentioned that he'd slept with his previous girlfriend, Beth. He had assured Rory that he was willing to wait until she was ready. But Rory was self-conscious at being so inexperienced. Sex was the next logical step. And she was ready. At least she thought she was. She wanted Dean to be happy. Happy like he made her. But she was afraid if they were to … make love … she'd disappoint him some how and thus lose him all over again.

**  
**

She had been to the Hartford library, reading up as much as she could on the subject, but it had failed to mollify her of her inadequacies.

**  
**

Frowning at the turn her thoughts had taken her, she tentatively brought the glass flute to her lips for another sip when she paused. A tuft of blonde hair caught her eye as the body attached to it surreptitiously made its way through glass doors leading onto an outside balcony.

**  
**

Tristan.

**  
**

She was sure it was him. She hadn't seen him since the PJ Harvey incident, being the summer holidays and all. He was the first person she'd seen out of everyone here remotely near her age. She wondered briefly how he was, when an alarming idea skated through her mind. A good idea. A great idea.

**  
**

What if he …?

**  
**

Could she …?

**  
**

Would he …?

**  
**

As if her feet were out of her control she started making her way across the ballroom, the tails of her black cocktail dress swishing smoothly against her legs. Just as she was about to reach the glass doors, her grandmother appeared out of nowhere, pulling her to the side.

**  
**

"Rory, there you are, dear." Emily beamed broadly. "Are you having a good time?"

**  
**

Rory forced a smile. "Yes, Grandma. Actually, I was just about to take a bout of fresh air on the terrace. It's a bit stuffy in here."

**  
**

"It is, isn't it? That Constance. I told her that it was getting stuffy in here, but obviously the woman is completely incompetent. I better find someone to fix it up." Emily chattered as she moved off, swallowed quickly by the wealthy crowd.

**  
**

Rory let out a breath of relief as she neared the doors once again before quietly stepping out onto the balcony.

**  
**

The cool night air over took her at once as her eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden darkness she had plunged herself in. The balcony was empty aside from Tristan's lone figure dressed smartly in a black suit, standing in the corner looking out into the gardens of the venue. Rory walked silently to the railing, standing a few feet away from him.

**  
**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rory voiced softly as she looked out into the gardens, her eyes taking in the many fountains and flowers that decorated the shrubbery.

**  
**

Tristan started. He hadn't heard anyone come out to join him on the balcony. He turned his head briefly to notice that the elusive Rory Gilmore had been the one to give him his sudden unwanted company.

**  
**

"Rory Gilmore, as I live and breathe. To what do I owe this extreme pleasure?" he voiced sardonically as he smirked bitterly down at her.

**  
**

She sighed. She should've known that he wasn't going to make this easy. They hadn't parted well.

**  
**

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Well?"

**  
**

"I …" She paused, taking a breath to gather herself. "I need your help."

**  
**

Tristan stared at her stunned for a moment before letting out a large rumbustious laugh.

**  
**

Rory waited patiently, sipping on her flute of champagne, as his laughter finally started to die down.

**  
**

Realizing she was serious, sobered up Tristan's humor faster than he would've liked.

**  
**

He smiled down malevolently at her. "Oh this _will be_ good. What could _I _possibly do for _you_? The ever so perfect Miss Rory Gilmore, who coincidentally last I heard, what was it … couldn't stand the sight of me?" He shook his head. "No … that's not right. Loathed me? Hmm, a bit closer but no dice …" He tapped a finger against his chin mockingly as if in deep thought. "Oh! Now I remember! It was hate." His voice became hard. "Hated me."

**  
**

Rory stood looking back at Tristan aghast. She never thought that she had hurt him so much. That she even had the ability to hurt him. She recalled with extreme clarity the words she had uttered to Dean that fateful last day of school, but she had not meant them. She was just frustrated and annoyed with Tristan's incessant badgering, which had seemed to increase ten-fold after the Paris debacle. Compounded with Dean's unexpected arrival, it had left her breathless, confused and desperate. She would've said anything to get Dean back.

**  
**

Anything.

**  
**

She frowned at that thought. She hadn't been able to say she loved Dean again since that day. Had she only said it to get him back? To re-enter, the comfort of having a stable relationship? Shaking her mind of the cobwebs of doubt she had suddenly planted in her head, she focused on the situation at hand.

**  
**

Tristan was just an unfortunate casualty to her desperation and frustration and now, looking upon Tristan's stiff and cold demeanour, she wished she had the ability to erase her words. To take it back. But she knew nothing could and all she could do was offer her apologies.

**  
**

"Tristan …" she spoke tentatively, hesitant at his reaction. "I didn't ... I'm sor-"

**  
**

Tristan spoke, holding up a hand to silence her words. "Save it, Rory. I'm not here to ease your conscience." All of sudden it was as if the fight had drained out of him. He now just looked tired and forlorn. As if he wanted her out of his presence so he could just be alone. "Just … what do you want, Rory?"

**  
**

Rory bit her lip, desperate to beg for forgiveness, unsure why his opinion even mattered to her. She needed him to know the truth.

**  
**

"For what it's worth, I didn't mean it. I don't hate you, Tristan," She spoke quietly.

**  
**

Tristan just stared back passively, waiting expectantly. But she thought she saw a flicker of relief flit across his features. Then again it was most likely wishful thinking on her part.

**  
**

Rory sighed again and took a large gulp of champagne to ease her nerves. It was now or never.

**  
**

"I need your help …" Her eyes quickly surveyed the balcony to make sure no-one was in hearing ranging, even though rationally she knew that they were alone, but altogether lowered her voice considerably to a whisper. "… with sex."

**  
**

His jaw dropped; whatever Tristan was expecting this was most definitely one of the last things on his mind. Dumbfounded he stared at her eyes wide, "What? I'm sorry, could you repeat that? Cause I swear I just stepped into some alternative universe where Rory Gilmore just asked me for help with sex."

**  
**

Rory could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she flushed red, hot with embarrassment. "I … you see … I …" she all but stammered out as if that answered all his questions. Tristan just continued to look at her astounded. This had to be the single most mortifying experience of her life.

**  
**

Nothing could beat it.

**  
**

Nothing.

**  
**

Taking in another large gulp of champagne, she attempted to use actual words that now seem to splatter from her mouth in a rush. "I think … I'm pretty sure that is … Dean wants to have sex. And I've never …" She didn't think it was possible, but her skin flushed to whole new level of red. "What I mean to say is … I don't know how and I need …" She swallowed hard. "I'd like for you to teach me."

**  
**

Tristan's mind was in a whirlwind as he tried to make sense of his thoughts that had seemed to have scattered all over the place at her words. "I'm sorry? Bagboy can't help you with this?"

**  
**

Rory wanted to die. She wanted to start digging that hole so she'd be in China by midnight tonight. This was beyond humiliating. "Dean … he has an ex-girlfriend from Chicago. Beth. So ... he has experience. And I … I don't know anything."

**  
**

Tristan suddenly wanted to laugh; not from her lack of experience but of her naivety, "Trust me when I say that he won't care."

**  
**

"But I do." She responded quickly.

**  
**

Tristan silent, looked at her questioningly.

**  
**

She took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. "I want to be able … to … please him. I want it be perfect. And for that I _need _to know what I'm doing. And I know that you know how to do … _stuff_ … and you know what you … like girls to do to you … You could help me, so I know what to do with Dean."

**  
**

Unsure if he should be offended or disturbed, Tristan simply asked, "Why me?"

**  
**

Wow. The jerk really wasn't going to make this easy was he? He was going to make this humiliating as possible. "Well it's no secret … that you had your fair share of girls and they well talk … and they say you're the best."

**  
**

Tristan struggled to fight off the large egotistical smirk that threatened to streak across his face.

**  
**

"And you're the only other guy I've ever kissed. I'd feel weird asking anyone else." She corrected herself. "No, there is no one else I could ask."

**  
**

Tristan couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be some weird dream or something. His perfect, innocent, _Mary_ was asking _him _to teach her about sex. He ran a hand through his soft blonde hair, frankly a bit put out at the proposition. "I'm not sure what you want, Rory. Do you want me to draw you diagrams? Point out some helpful websites? Lend you some dirty movies? Or is it books that you're after? The Kama Sutra perhaps?"

**  
**

What had she been thinking? This was Tristan. Of course he was going to make fun. She had been stupid to think otherwise.

**  
**

"Just forget I asked Tristan," she whispered hurt as she turned to move away back into the ballroom.

**  
**

Suddenly she felt a large hand snag her wrist, and gently tug at her so that she was standing closer than before to Tristan's body. She could feel the heat radiating from his body into her own. She shivered at the sensation, not daring to look up.

**  
**

Tristan exhaled quietly before lifting up her chin so that their eyes were in contact with one another's. "I'm sorry. You just kinda caught me off guard. I didn't know what to think."

**  
**

"And now?" Rory questioned.

**  
**

Tristan knew this was a bad idea.

**  
**

A really bad idea.

**  
**

He wasn't sure if he'd be able to separate his emotions from this. Whatever this was going to be. Rory may have started out as a conquest, but ever since that kiss on the piano, he had started to feel things for her, things he'd never felt for a girl before. So he pursued her harder than he had with anyone before, and all he received were words of hate, shattering any hope that he may have had.

**  
**

But now apparently they were words with no meaning behind them. And the one time in his life with the one girl he could possibly want more with, she was offering what he only offered to his conquests. Sex, nothing more, nothing less. And in the end she'd go back to Bagboy.

**  
**

Karma, as they commonly say, is a bitch.

**  
**

He wanted to tell her that sex wasn't perfect. It never was. Especially your first time. And that you should experience it with someone you care deeply about, like he never did. He wanted to utter those words, let her go back to her fairytale romance. Let her go back, above ground where she had never spoken of this to him. Not bring her down to his own personal hell.

**  
**

But it wasn't that simple.

**  
**

And looking down into her blue doe eyes, hesitant and unsure, feeling his heart starting to race, he knew that he'd take her in any way, shape or form he could get.

**  
**

Even if it were only for a brief moment in time.

**  
**

He smiled softly at her, ignoring the flitting guilt passing through his gut at the thought of poisoning her of innocence. "Alright. I'll do it."

**  
**

"You will?" she queried meekly.

**  
**

He nodded slightly. "Yeah. I will."

**  
**

Looking over her shoulder, he noticed his father in the ballroom throwing searching glances around the room.

**  
**

"I have to go." He nodded in the direction of his father. "Before my father throws a fit."

**  
**

Rory nodded in understanding. "Um, so ... when should we … do this?"

**  
**

"I'm going to be gone for the week." Rory looked at him in silent question. "Visiting my grandparents. I'll be back next Friday. Come by my place, Saturday afternoon. No one will be there, so we won't be disturbed."

**  
**

Rory looked a bit discomfited by the idea but thought better of it. He was right. She obviously couldn't bring him back to her grandparents place. They'd ask too many questions. And the Crap Shack in Stars Hallow was completely out of the question. "Okay. That sounds good."

**  
**

They both stood still, staring at each other in an uncomfortable and awkward silence. Then all of sudden Tristan bent down low and pressed his chapped lips chastely against her soft full red ones. Her scent flooded his nostrils, the brief contact sending shivers of pleasure up and down his spine.

**  
**

He pulled away just as quickly before walking past Rory to the balcony glass doors.

**  
**

"Wait."

**  
**

He stopped, heart thudding, desperately hoping that she hadn't changed her mind and at the same time berating himself for even thinking such a thing.

**  
**

Rory smiled unsurely at him. "I don't know your address."

**  
**

Tristan felt the sudden tension release from his body. "It's in the book. Only DuGray in Hartford." He opened the door not before looking back. "I'll be seeing you, Rory."

**  
**

Rory remained standing on the balcony, one hand loosely clutching onto her now half empty champagne flute. She shivered as a cool breeze washed over her, causing several goosebumps to form on her bare skin. Slowly she brought her free hand to her lips that were still tingling with electricity.

**  
**

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

**  
**_End Author's note: Don't forget to review please ... any questions, queries, comments, ideas ... it's all appreciated ... and it's better than seeing Tristan naked ... seriously... and if you're really good, he just may pop up in here ... ;) --Amira_


	2. Commence the Lessons

**  
**

**Title: **The Art of Seduction

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me, just the plot line below.

**Rating: **M

**Timeline: **Set during the summer after the Season 1 finale.

**Summary: **Rory needs help. Something that apparently only Tristan can offer. What was meant to be something simple, sky-rockets into something so much more. A Trory story.

**Author's Note: **As you may notice I've borrowed some dialogue and scenery from scenes with Rory and Logan. As much as I love Logan and want the series to end with them, I can't help but see him as a Tristan wannabe. Also thank you all for the reviews! You guys just completely rock. And I can only hope you enjoy the continuation.

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**The Art of Seduction****  
**

**  
Chapter 2: Commence the lessons**

**  
**

_Step right up,  
you're the next contestant  
in this sweet charade_

_Take a number,  
wait while I twist your fate ...  
on the mating game _

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Rory stood in front of her closet at her grandparent's place surveying the mess in front of her. It was late Saturday morning and Tristan would be expecting her in a few hours. Well they hadn't actually specified a set time. Afternoon could mean anything from between 12.00pm to 5.00pm.

**  
**

All week she had thought about ringing the number from the phonebook and leaving a message on the answering machine, cancelling their … appointment. But then she'd remember why she was doing this.

**  
**

Which left her now currently standing in front of her wardrobe debating what to wear. It was hot. Extremely hot. But given that it was summer, that wasn't too surprising. She just wasn't sure if she was supposed to dress up or something. Wear something snazzy and inviting. Then again it wasn't like they were going out to a restaurant or anything. She could just imagine Tristan's reaction if he were here watching her deliberate on what clothing she should wear. He would probably laugh at her and comment that sex didn't really involve the whole clothing aspect.

**  
**

Okay, she was officially being stupid. She should just wear what she'd normally wear if she were going out with Dean on a hot day. She looked into the closet again and almost instantly a short denim skirt and a white tank top reached out at her.

**  
**

Grabbing out the offered items, she quickly changed into them before slipping on some sandals and headed out down the stairs to the Jeep.

**  
**

The drive over was quicker than she had anticipated. It was now 12.37pm. She debated about whether or not heading out of the driveway and driving around the block for a while but thought better of it. She was here now.

**  
**

She stepped out of the Jeep and appraised the mansion that stood before her. It looked as if it could store 5 or 6 of her grandparent's estate alone. Slightly intimidated she made her way cautiously down the driveway, walking up the steps leading to the stylish porch.

**  
**

She paused for a moment standing silently in front of the mahogany door.

**  
**

Tentatively she reached out and pushed her finger against the doorbell.

**  
**

This was it.

**  
**

There was no going back now.

* * *

**  
**

Tristan lay down on the couch of his living room, his feet propped up on the cushions. If his parents were at home, they would've skinned him alive for even daring to lie down upon the couch. But that was the beauty of business vacations. They were gone for a couple of weeks leaving Tristan free reign over the house.

**  
**

The reason for his current position was that he wanted to be close to the front door as possible. Didn't want to miss hearing that doorbell ring. He had been sitting there almost since 11am this morning. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. Images of Rory and all the possibilities that they could get up to plagued his mind.

**  
**

He still was unsure about proceeding with the endeavour. Rory obviously wasn't thinking clearly, but he was too selfish, too enamoured with the idea of having her, if only for a moment and thus hadn't protested. But during the course of the week, the doubts reigned heavily and more than once he had picked up the telephone, in order to call her and call the whole thing off. However he always managed to talk himself back in. It was her idea. So it should be her call. She would end it, when she thought it was right.

**  
**

The loud sound of the doorbell shook him out his thoughts.

**  
**

She was here.

**  
**

There was no going back now.

* * *

**  
**

Rory held her breath as the large mahogany door swung open and inwardly swooned at the sight before her.

**  
**

Tristan stood barefooted, dressed only in a black wife-beater and a pair of beige knee-length cargos.

**  
**

Shaking herself out of her mini-daze, she tentatively spoke, "Hey."

**  
**

Tristan himself was stunned into a stupor. He could barely think as he took in the vision that stood in front of him. Her short denim skirt cut off too early, leaving him with the view of her smooth creamy skin of her long shapely legs. Her white tank top hugged her breasts enticingly. Her long brown hair was tied up in a loose bun, leaving escaped tendrils running down her neck, and giving him view to the small beads of sweat that had formed there due to the intense heat.

**  
**

'Oh holy shit,' he thought as he felt the familiar tugs of arousal beating down at him.

**  
**

Rory stared at Tristan curiously, "Tristan?"

**  
**

Tristan finally registered that she had spoken. "Oh um … hey." He left himself again be taken in by her beauty.

**  
**

Rory frowned, slightly amused at Tristan's reaction and slightly thrown. "Um, are you going to invite me in?"

**  
**

Embarrassed at being caught off guard, Tristan could only nod, finally stepping out of the doorway giving her access to enter.

**  
**

Rory stepped into the foyer and her breath was literally taken away. It was simply amazing. The floor seemed to be made of complete marble and as her eyes drifted upwards she was astounded at the detailed paintings that decorated the ceiling. Being inside the actual mansion, the whole place seemed even larger than she originally thought.

**  
**

"This place. It's amazing." She couldn't keep the awe out of her voice.

**  
**

Tristan shrugged, leaning against the now closed front door. "My mother will be pleased to hear it."

**  
**

Rory blushed slightly, self-conscious at her display of incredulity.

**  
**

Tristan sensing her discomfort moved to change the topic. "Can I get you something to drink?"

**  
**

She shook her head. "Oh no. I'm okay for now."

**  
**

Again they both stood uncomfortably as another awkward silence enveloped them. It seemed be their current trademark.

**  
**

"So …" she said, unsure how to begin.

**  
**

"So …" he replied, just as unsure.

**  
**

"So … um where is your bedroom?"

**  
**

Tristan almost hardened at her words. He didn't think she'd want to go there. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, but then rationalized to himself, where else? The kitchen? The fancy sitting room? The dining area?

**  
**

Uncertainly, he held out his hand for her to take. She stared at it for a second, before placing her small hand in his own. Fighting off the tendrils of desire that were starting to swim in his body, Tristan led her up the marble staircase towards his bedroom.

**

* * *

**

Both sat uncomfortably, far apart on either end of his large king-size bed.

**  
**

Rory had been again taken aback by the sheer size of his bedroom. The floor was covered in a thick plush navy blue carpet, while dark velvet curtains covered two large bay-windows facing out into the back gardens. An intense blue colour decorated the walls, the odd poster of various places around the world decorating them, not forgetting the large flat screen television that was plastered to one side. Accompanied by what had to be the largest DVD collection known to man that even Lorelai would've been dutifully impressed by. A large desk stood near one of the windows, scattered with notes, various papers and a lone sleek desktop computer.

**  
**

"So …" Tristan's voice finally punctured the silence.

**  
**

"Oh we're not going to do the 'so' thing again, are we?" Rory proclaimed, attempting to make the situation a little less tense.

**  
**

Tristan let out a little chuckle, causing Rory to feel surprisingly pleased at the sound.

**  
**

"No, but would you take an um?"

**  
**

Rory smiled. "Depends. Where is it leading?"

**  
**

"Um … I was thinking maybe we should … you know … start."

**  
**

It was like a bucket of ice had been thrown. A great way of putting themselves right back into awkward territory again. But he was right. They should start.

**  
**

She nodded more to herself than at Tristan and gingerly moved herself so that she was sitting still at the edge but now at the middle of the bed. "Right. Okay. Um … how are we going to do this?

**  
**

Tristan remained at his post at the end of the bed not wanting to freak her out. "Well, I was thinking, I should show you how to kiss properly first."

**  
**

Rory coming out of her nervousness for a minute shot him a withering look. "I think I _know_ how to kiss, Tristan. It's not like it gets any different when …" A small blush covered her cheeks. "… sex is involved."

**  
**

Tristan bit back a smile and moved himself slightly closer down the bed. "Yeah but have you ever twisted the Bagboy inside out, heart wrenched him, driving him to a passion that you don't realize that you have in you with just a singular kiss?"

**  
**

_What? _Rory instantly frowned and began gnawing at her lip anxiously. "I don't …" She paused for a minute thinking it over. "No."

**  
**

This time he allowed himself a small smile. "Well then, I'm going to show you how." And he edged himself closer till he was finally sitting next to her. He frowned as he noticed she was holding herself stiffly and cupped her chin so that she was looking at him. He searched her blue eyes with his own, attempting to quell her fears. "Hey, Mary. It's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

**  
**

Almost instantly Rory relaxed at his words. Until now she hadn't realized how bothered by the fact last time they met he kept calling her Rory. She had hated, despised, loathed … you name it … she couldn't stand the fact he continued to refer to her as Mary. But now, being this close to him, the term comforted her. Gave her a taste of familiarity.

**  
**

Rory moved closer so that their lips were barely touching, his breath hot against her face. "Thank you."

**  
**

And with that she closed the distance and pressed her lips against his.

**  
**

Fireworks danced before Tristan's eyes as he savoured the flavour of the elusive Rory Gilmore, as her lips slid against his in the most delightful way. He allowed himself to gently suck her top lip between his own before repeating the action with the bottom lip. She tasted of strawberries and promises. Every other girl he'd ever kissed didn't compare. They couldn't. He felt himself hardening again as her tongue briefly darted out, swiping at his lips before heading back into her own mouth.

**  
**

More.

**  
**

He had to have more.

**  
**

He pulled her closer, his hands gripping her petite waist, as her hands in return moved up and encircled his neck, gently tugging at the ends of his hair. As he let out his tongue to return the favour, she pulled away slightly, gasping for breath, "See, I know how to kiss."

**  
**

He rested his forehead against hers. Her baby blues were dark with lust and he almost groaned aloud at the sight. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to control himself and his swirling emotions as murmured softly in return, "Show me again."

**  
**

She slowly moved, lifting her body upwards before placing herself gently upon his lap, allowing her skirt to ride even further up as she hooked her legs around his waist. Tristan couldn't stop the little moan escaping from his lips as Rory snuggled into his body, her body shifting against his now very prominent erection. Tristan waited with bated breath, hoping that he hadn't scared her, as he felt his dick pushing between the softness of her legs.

**  
**

But Rory didn't move. Either she didn't feel his arousal or she was too innocent for it to register. She merely smiled at him again before swiftly capturing his lips with her own. This time Tristan didn't hold back. He wanted to devour her. Quench the thirst that had been building inside of him since the very first moment his mouth met hers. He allowed his tongue to dart out, and gently ease her lips apart, desperately seeking out its depths.

**  
**

Their tongues met and tangled with one another's as Tristan tightened his grip on her waist. Rory slowly started massaging the back of his neck as their lips moved fervently against each other's, causing Tristan to suck her tongue gently. Rory couldn't control the soft mewl of pleasure that managed to escape from her lungs.

**  
**

This time it was Tristan who pulled apart gasping, "Oh God, you're killing me Mare." He placed soft fiery kisses against the side of her face, before heading down her jaw, eventually landing against her neck.

**  
**

"Tristan?" Rory spoke breathlessly as she tilted her head to the side, allowing Tristan easier access. It was as if every molecule in her body was vibrating. Nothing had ever felt so good before.

**  
**

"Mmm?" he managed against the smooth skin of her neck.

**  
**

"Aren't we …" she was struggling for words as Tristan continued suck and nibble against her neck. "Aren't we going to move on?"

**  
**

Dean had never let kissing get this far, always eager to move onto the next level, so it surprised her that Tristan was staying in the one area. She waited, anxious for his answer. But before Tristan could speak, his lips found a particular erogenous zone upon her neck, causing a burst of pleasure to soar through her body resulting in her crying out softly, "Tristtann."

**  
**

She arched up tightly, her breasts rubbing against Tristan's chest and her legs shifting her body closer so that Tristan's erection now come to lay to rest just under her backside. Tristan let out a low growl at the sensation and started moving his burning kisses back up against her neck before pulling away slightly to look at her.

**  
**

Her eyes were heady with desire focused on the wall behind him, as she chewed on her lip nervously, awaiting his response. He lifted up his right hand and tucked some of hair that had become loose behind her ear.

**  
**

"Mare. Look at me." Rory darted her eyes to his briefly before again focusing back over his shoulder.

**  
**

"Look. At. Me." He repeated more firmly, cupping and tilting her chin so that their eyes we're focused on one another's.

**  
**

Rory was amazed at the barely restrained control and thinly veiled lust, displayed in Tristan's stormy eyes. She couldn't look away.

**  
**

"I want you to know that we're not going to have sex today." Tristan voiced gently.

**  
**

Rory looked at him startled. _They weren't?_ The question leaked through her facial features.

**  
**

Tristan sighed, as he tenderly thumbed her plush lips with his hand, causing Rory's eyes to flutter shut at the delightful sensation. "I don't want this to happen too fast, okay? Let's not rush it. One lesson at a time."

**  
**

Rory nodded slowly, the relief seeping through her veins as she felt the final knot of hesitance unwind completely. Tristan moved closer again, his mouth settling near her right ear.

**  
**

His hot breath tickled at her. "For now let's just settle with the sculpture of a good make-out."

**  
**

Rory let a loose whimper as his tongue briefly darted into her ear. "Just make-out?"

**  
**

He moved suddenly, lying back upon the bed, causing Rory to shift and stretch out on top of him. She stared into his deep blue eyes breathless. He gently turned their bodies so that she was now lying back-pressed upon the bed and he was stretched out above her. Her cheeks tinged pink as she felt his prominent erection pressing between her milky thighs, causing an unexpected rush of desire to fly through her blood and settle deep between her legs. He bent down low so his lips again were barely brushing hers.

**  
**

Somehow, she had lost control of the situation and given Tristan free reign, as she lifted her face up towards his, desperately aching for more.

**  
**

He punctuated each word with a delicate kiss, sucking each plush lip intermittently. "Lesson. One. Kissing."

**  
**

His mouth slanted over hers again and they lost themselves in the nirvana of it all.

**

* * *

**

Several hours later, and after a brief detour for snacks and drinks, they lay on their sides languidly upon his bed, facing each other as Tristan's lips devoured her own, his hands tangled up in her silky brown hair, while hers ran up and down his broad expansive back. She enjoyed feeling the muscles ripple beneath her fingers. Gradually she managed to pull away, breathless.

**  
**

She smiled lazily at him. "I have to go."

**  
**

"Stay," was his only reply, his voice rough with arousal.

**  
**

"I have to. My grandparents are expecting me back for dinner." She glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "It's almost 5 o'clock."

**  
**

Tristan frowned before pulling away fully, lying upon his back, breathless himself, attempting to will away his hard erection. He watched unable to move as Rory moved off the bed, pulling down her skirt so that it was no longer scrunched high up her thighs. He allowed himself a small smirk as she attempted to smooth out her crumpled tank top, her tightened nipples visible through the thin material. He rather thought her hair which was now hanging wildly over shoulders no longer in its bun was a more pressing matter. Her lips were full, red and plump. She looked nothing but comprehensively kissed.

**  
**

He couldn't stop his smirk from becoming fully fledged. He couldn't help it. Seeing _innocent_ Rory Gilmore, looking thoroughly debauched and knowing that he was responsible did wonders for a guy's ego. He didn't think he'd seen anything so arousing.

**  
**

Rory sighed, giving up on fixing herself up. It was obviously a lost cause. She looked up to see Tristan lying lazily upon his bed, clothes equally crumpled as hers, traces of her strawberry lip gloss covering his lips, and large smirk sitting pretty on top of it all.

**  
**

She shook her head smiling as she retied her hair in another loose bun. The egotistical jackass. "So um … thanks for the lesson."

**  
**

She didn't think it was possible but his smirk somehow managed to grow. "No problem."

**  
**

She wanted to wipe it off his face. Show him that she also had some control. That she wasn't the only one being twisted 'inside-out' by their kissing. So without thinking, she walked up quickly to him and pressed her lips against his in a bruising kiss, allowing her small hand to dart down and quickly cup him through his cargos. Tristan arched into her palm uncontrollably, moaning loudly against her lips.

**  
**

She pulled away just as quickly, cheeks flaming red at the action she had just taken. She'd never done that to a guy before. She noticed the smirk was fully wiped away, replaced with a look of wanton desire.

**  
**

"So is this Wednesday night okay for the next lesson?" she squeaked out, still in full embarrassment mode.

**  
**

Tristan just managed to wordlessly nod back at her, still in shock and enjoying the sensations of her touch, struggling not to cream his shorts then and there.

**  
**

"Okay, well I'll see you then."

**  
**

And with that she darted out of the bedroom.

**  
**

He didn't think that she was even out of the house, unable to control himself as he let his hand dip into his shorts. His fingers slowly curled around his erection as he pulled it out of his shorts. He started to fist his cock, his hips thrusting slowly in time, letting memories of the days events fuel his fire, until he erupted unceremoniously onto the sheets, Rory's name soft upon his lips.

**  
**

Fuck, he was so screwed.

* * *

**  
**

Rory settled herself in the Jeep her mother had leant for transportation over the holidays. She turned on the ignition and started making her way back over to her grandparent's place.

**  
**

She was going to have to sneak in the back way. Emily would take one look at her and probably lock her in her room for the rest of the holidays. Richard would probably have a coronary. To think that sweet, innocent Rory Gilmore had spent the day making out with some random boy. Then again she hadn't known that making-out could be so enjoyable.

**  
**

She and Dean had their own fair share of make out sessions. However, making out with Dean had never been like _that. _

**  
**

Never lasted that long.

**  
**

Never felt that good.

**  
**

That _sensational_.

**  
**

Dean always treated her like glass. As if she would break if he pushed any harder. While it felt nice, it was always so clinical and calm between them. Whenever they had pulled apart, there was no barely controlled lust and desire. Just two chocolate eyes, staring calmly back at hers, always leaving her feeling slightly disappointed and annoyed that he seemed to be asking for more.

**  
**

What had just happened with Tristan, the passion he evoked in her, the passion she evoked in him, seeing that he was barely able to control himself …

**  
**

She had never felt so wanted in her life.

**  
**

It excited her.

**  
**

Thrilled her that she could exert that kind of power over a guy. She couldn't believe that was only making-out with him. What in the world was sex like then?

**  
**

She had never known that kissing could be so phenomenal.

**  
**

So chemical.

**  
**

So passionate.

**  
**

She was beginning to see what other girls meant when they were gossiping in the toilets. Tristan … he was a whole other level of incredible.

**  
**

She hadn't believed him at first when he told her about the passion involved in a proper kiss but somehow, in the few hours that had passed, he managed to make her feel as if she been put in a blender, twisting her body and heart as he made her feel and experience every passionate emotion known to man, leaving her gasping, breathless and desperate for more. And all she was left with the burning knowledge that he was right. She hadn't known how to kiss.

**  
**

But she thought as she allowed herself a small smile, she certainly did now.

* * *

**  
**

_End Author's Note: Firstly __I would like to say that I'm now answering frequently asked questions, referring to updates and so forth about my stories on my profile for all to see. I don't like putting in a whole chunk of AN's in my stories when ppl just want to read. _

That being said don't forget to review please ... any questions, queries, comments, ideas ... it's all appreciated ... and it's better than seeing Tristan naked ... seriously... _--Amira_


	3. Driving A Stick

**  
**

**Title: **The Art of Seduction

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Characters and actual storyline of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me.

**Rating:** M

**Timeline: **Set during the summer after the Season 1 finale.

**Summary: **Rory needs help. Something that apparently only Tristan can offer. What was meant to be something simple, sky-rockets into something so much more. A Trory story.

**Author's Note: **Ah, the long wait is over!!! I have updated! I'm sorry this took so long! I had this almost done when I decided to change one aspect of the story, which I originally planned to happen now but I decided it deserves more attention and have moved it a later chapter. This caused a major headache in editing and re-doing this chapter, so it took me a bit longer than normal!! But this does mean, hopefully quicker updates from now on.

Also I have no idea whether or not the Jeep is a manual car or not, but I am making the assumption that it is not. Also a bigshout out and **thank you** for the reviews guys! It's what keeps me writing. I've made this chapter a little longer than normal (well longer for me) to compensate for the slow update. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**The Art of Seduction**

**  
**

**Chapter 3: Driving a stick**

**  
**

_Poisoning your innocence,  
__you come into the know_

_For just being there,  
__See what I show …_

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Rory Gilmore fiddled with the long sleeve of her thin blouse as she stood once again on the front porch of the DuGray mansion, the cool night air causing her to shiver slightly. Looking at the door in front of her, she didn't think she'd ever stop feeling intimidated by the sheer size of the estate.

**  
**

She was startled out of her thoughts as the door opened, revealing none other than Tristan himself, dressed smartly in dark blue jeans and a simple black button down shirt. Just as quickly he had stepped forward and was closing the door behind him. He smiled at her, before speaking quietly, "Hey."

**  
**

Any question Rory had at what he was doing died upon her lips at the appearance of that smile. She had never seen him smile before. Grin, leer, and smirk, yes. Smile? No. It was a sight to behold, resulting in an own uncontrollable one forming upon her face.

**  
**

"Hey." She returned warmly.

**  
**

And suddenly without warning, he stepped forward into her body space, taking her mouth in a soft gentle kiss. Rory's eyes fluttered shut instantly, enjoying the vibrations his lips were having against hers. And then just as quickly it was over.

**  
**

Rory still had her eyes shut as she felt his hand slip in to her own as if it were second nature and started tugging her towards the side of the driveway. She had no idea what Tristan was doing but was unable to voice her confusion, her mind focused on the slivers of pleasure that were swarming around her body, the source originating from Tristan's warm hand. Not to mention the kiss that been the original source of her mind being in a tailspin. Forcing herself to open her eyes, her brain finally registered Tristan's intended destination. A large garage. She managed to switch her voice on.

**  
**

"Where are we going?" she asked, as Tristan punched in a key-code, allowing the large rolling garage door to open, his hand never leaving hers.

**  
**

She let out a soft gasp. She felt as if she had stepped into a car show room. A show room of the most expensive flashiest cars on the planet. Porsche, Ferrari, BMW, Lamborghini, you name it. It was probably there. Tristan noticed her reaction and felt the need to explain. "My father is a bit of a collector."

**  
**

Rory removed her hand from Tristan's, dismissing the instant loss she felt as she stepped further into the car basement, taking in the sight before her. "A bit?" she squeaked out.

**  
**

Tristan just shrugged as he moved to the side to grab some keys out of the large key cabinet. Rory moved to follow him, still absorbing the mass display of wealth before her eyes. They finally reached a sleek black convertible. Something out of a 1960s movie. Tristan stepped to the side as he opened the passenger door for her. She settled herself in, buckling her seat belt as Tristan jogged over to the driver's side, sliding in himself.

**  
**

Rory watched with interest as Tristan placed the keys in the ignition and shifted the car into first gear. "I've always wondered why people like to drive sticks. I mean why bother when automatics do the job just fine?"

**  
**

Tristan closed his eyes briefly, the muscles in his throat working in overdrive before beginning to move the car out of the garage onto the driveway.

**  
**

Rory noticed his reaction. "What?"

**  
**

Tristan shot her a disbelieving look before repeating her words with derision, "Driving a stick?"

**  
**

Rory remained oblivious. "Yeah, so?"

**  
**

Tristan shook his head, trying not to laugh. God, he loved that about her. 'I tell you what …" he spoke unsuccessfully keeping the amusement out of his voice. "How bout I add driving lessons to our list."

**  
**

Rory frowned wondering what on earth was wrong with what she had said but was overtaken by his unexpected offer as she responded sceptically. "Really?"

**  
**

Tristan shrugged as he hit the electronic remote to shut the door behind him. "Sure, I'm a man of many _skills_."

**  
**

Rory fought the blush threatening to overcome her and tried to move the conversation to a safer topic. "So you never answered my question from earlier." Tristan just looked at her confused. "Where are we going?"

**  
**

"Oh ... My father's here. He decided to make an unexpected detour back home today, since he left some papers here. Thought he'd actually be the dutiful father for once and check on me at the same time." he paused barely keeping the bitterness out of his voice before continuing. "He'll be gone tomorrow but I figured you wouldn't really want to continue our lessons while he was there."

**  
**

Rory grimaced inwardly. "You figured correctly."

**  
**

Tristan struggled not to laugh at the brief look of horror that splashed across her face at the sheer idea of their _lessons_ taking place while his father was in the same venue as they would be. "Besides, we need to pick up some supplies."

**  
**

This time Rory couldn't conceal the shock from painting her delicate features. "Supplies?"

**  
**

Tristan allowed himself a small grin. "You'll see."

* * *

**  
**

Tristan chanced a glance at Rory as they travelled down on the highway before returning his eyes to the road in front of him. She was fumbling through his car CD collection, her expression switching back and forth between displeasure, amusement and on the odd occasion a brief smile of approval. She was certainly more relaxed in his presence since their previous lesson.

**  
**

He smiled at her actions, again reminded at how eternally grateful he was that she was clothed in less _revealing_ clothing, sparing him the embarrassment of creaming his pants like he was in danger of at their last meeting. But he grimaced as he remembered that he couldn't control himself from pressing his lips against hers when laid eyes upon her again. His tongue darted out briefly, licking at his own lips as if he could still taste the remnants of her sweet flavour.

**  
**

_Don't let emotions get involved!_ he berated himself furiously, but deep down he knew it was useless. She was already different. He had never even remotely had an iota of feeling for someone else and she was already stirring things within him. Things that he didn't even know were there.

**  
**

And now?

**  
**

All he could do now was distance himself as much as possible, sparing himself of any further pain that would come when she returned to _him_.

**  
**

He closed his eyes briefly as he pulled the car to a park and forced himself to return to the situation at hand as he turned in his seat to look at Rory.

**  
**

"You know, you are in dire need of true musical education." She noted as she placed the CDs back into the glove compartment. "I mean don't get me wrong, you've got the odd great CD in there, but your collection is seriously lacking. You should meet my friend Lane. She'll work wonders on you."

**  
**

Tristan frowned, biting back the bitter response desperate to his escape his lips. _When Rory? Before or after our little sessions are over?_

**  
**

But Rory remained oblivious as she looked out the window, immediately frowning as she noted the dodgy area of Hartford they were in. Her nerves returned almost instantly. "What are we doing here, Tristan?"

**  
**

Rory's eyes slowly followed the length of Tristan's arm down to his lifted hand which pointed to the bright neon-sign decorating the decrepit store below it. Instantly her cheeks tinged pink and her mouth dropped open in shock.

**  
**

"A sex shop?" she whispered dazed. And then her eyes widened as she mouthed in horror, his earlier words, 'supplies'.

**  
**

She turned back to look at Tristan mortified as she hissed at him stunned, "What _supplies_ do we need from a _sex_ _shop_?"

**  
**

Tristan struggled to keep a straight face at her reaction knowing she would not appreciate anything else. He had thought about it earlier during the week. If they were to progress to more _intense_ lessons she would need some things to help her through it. He sighed softly as he realized she was still awaiting his answer. "Well I was thinking that for this lesson we step things up a little." He searched her eyes before tentatively continuing. "Ways in getting a guy off."

**  
**

Rory nodded slowly still trying to figure out how this equated to the situation before them. "Okay."

**  
**

"Right, well I figured that in order to do that, we'd need to purchase something for you to practice on."

**  
**

Rory just stared at him blankly and Tristan wanted to groan at her naivety. "A dildo."

**  
**

Rory instantly flushed red, her mind numb with shock before managing to stammer out weakly, "A … a … dil …do?"

**  
**

"Yes." He responded a little impatiently.

**  
**

"Oh."

**  
**

"Look I thought you wanted to learn here." The frustration finally settling in as he struggled to not let it show.

**  
**

"I do!" she responded loudly and quickly before softening her voice. "I do. It's just ... " her voice trailed off, unable to explain her thoughts as she looked away out the window.

**  
**

Tristan softened a little at her reaction and sighed. "You don't have to come in with me. I'll be in and out in 2 minutes." Taking her lack of answer as an agreement, he moved to exit the car but was surprised when he felt her delicate hand grip his wrist tightly. He looked at her questioningly.

**  
**

Rory swallowed hard before her voiced squeaked out anxiously. "Can't I … can't I just practice on you?"

**  
**

This time it was Tristan's time to flush red as his mind went and had a mini-stroke. Naturally he had hoped but he still hadn't expected her to want the learning to be so _physical_, saving it for the Bagboy and the Bagboy alone. Kissing was one thing. This was a whole other ball game.

**  
**

There was no going back from this.

**  
**

This would change things.

**  
**

He ignored his furiously protesting mind as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. "Rory, are you sure?"

**  
**

Rory bit her lip nervously. No she wasn't. But how else was she going to learn to do it properly? If she was gripping it right? Stroking it right? Dean was a living breathing guy. Practicing on a _fake one_ wasn't going to help her with that. After all, this was why she had asked for Tristan's help, hadn't she? She looked into Tristan's probing blue eyes with a steely determination of her own.

**  
**

"Yes."

* * *

**  
**

Tristan once again brought the convertible to a stop, this time resting at the top of hill, overlooking the town of Hartford.

**  
**

Rory felt as she was in some cheesy teen-flick, parked with the jock boy of the film in what was commonly referred to as the make-out point. But to her immense relief they were the only car parked in this spot.

**  
**

She stepped out of the car and took a look around. She was immediately taken by the beauty of the scenery, the lights below sparkling like little stars in the dark of the night. According to Tristan, it wasn't well known, which was not unsurprising since she had never even heard of the place.

**  
**

"It's so beautiful." She murmured quietly.

**  
**

Tristan who was now sitting on the warm hood of the car couldn't help agreeing, watching her. "Yes it is."

**  
**

Rory spun around and blushed as she realized that he wasn't talking about the scene laid about before them. She walked gradually over and sat next to him on the hood nervously. Tristan just stared out at the scenery before them.

**  
**

Looking at his form, she was surprised to see that he appeared even more nervous than she felt and that for some reason calmed her more than anything else could have. She tentatively placed her left hand over his right before giving a small reassuring smile. "So lesson number 2?"

**  
**

Tristan let out a breath of nervous air, attempting to calm himself down. Fuck! Pull yourself together man! It wasn't like he'd never done this before.

**  
**

But he hadn't.

**  
**

Not with Rory _Mary _Gilmore.

**  
**

"Right. Lesson number 2." He ran a hand through his hair trying to shake off the nerves before speaking. "Okay … so there are 3 main ways of getting a guy off. Hands, mouth and the act of sex itself.

**  
**

Rory nodded more to herself, attempting to soak in as much knowledge as possible.

**  
**

"Okay. Let's just ease you into this. We should um …" Tristan's voice croaked a little. "… start with hands."

**  
**

"So you're going to teach me how to give a … hand-job?" Rory enquired matter-of-factly, though feeling half panicky at the thought.

**  
**

Tristan sensing her unease attempted to make the situation lighter. "Yeah, sometimes referred to as _driving a stick_."

**  
**

Rory stared at him for a moment before turning beet-red as she remembered her words from earlier. "Oh god." She moaned with a little laugh, rubbing her hands against her face.

**  
**

"Yeah." Tristan replied smirking before reaching over and pulling her hands down from her face.

**  
**

She looked at him sheepishly, feeling substantially more relaxed. She gave him a small smile of thanks. "So, how do I start?"

**  
**

Tristan shifted his body so he was looking at her more directly and Rory followed suit. "Um right, so you wanna start slow and gentle, kinda teasing."

**  
**

Rory chewed her bottom lip curiously. Was that his indication for her to start? She could do this. She did it before, even if it was only for a brief second. She could do this.

**  
**

She timidly raised her right hand, shaking slightly and reached over to cup him through his jeans. Tristan closed his eyes and gulped loudly, his dick instantly hardening as he quickly covered her hand with his own to halt her actions.

**  
**

"I'm sorry." Rory back-pedalled quickly. "I did it wrong, didn't I?"

**  
**

"No." He opened his eyes and saw Rory looking away slightly upset. "Oh god, you did nothing wrong." He cupped her chin so she was looking at him, annoyed at himself that he instilled any kind of sad feeling in her. "We're doing this out of order. Kiss me."

**  
**

Rory smiled. Now that was something she could do. She instantly moved so that she straddled his lap and encircled his arms around his neck, as his hands gripped her waist securely. He slid off the hood and stood up as Rory locked her legs securely around him. He carried her light-weight body towards the door leading to the backseat, fumbling with the handle as unexpectedly hot soft lips pressed against his neck, specifically upon his pulse point.

**  
**

"Oh god, Mary." He murmured as he staggered a little, loosening his hold on her. Rory tightened her grip further and whispered hotly into his ear with more confidence than she thought she had in her, "What? I thought you wanted me to kiss you."

**  
**

Tristan finally managing to pry the door open, secured himself on the backseat grunting as Rory shifted along his prominent erection continuing her ministrations against his neck, sending swirls of electricity through his entire body. Stretching out his leg, he managed to swing the door shut. He tilted his neck to the side allowing her easier access as she settled herself content on spot, sucking and biting tenderly. His hands ran up and down her sides, before he gently started easing his hands up beneath her thin cotton long-sleeved shirt.

**  
**

Rory shivered as his cool hands brushed against her skin, leaving a small burning trail soaring through her bloodstream. She pulled away as he tugged her shirt upwards, leaving her clad in nothing but a lace white bra and a long flimsy brown skirt. Her small yet full breasts were peaking at the top as her hard nipples poked through the lace material.

**  
**

She returned back to her new found favourite spot not wanting to see Tristan's reaction. Tristan murmured incoherently as he hesitantly lifted up a finger to flit across her left nipple, causing Rory to jump slightly at the sensation but not pull away. Taking that as a sign of approval, he moved both his thumbs so that they brushed against the erect points, resulting Rory in arching her chest fully into his palms.

**  
**

Rory started making her way up his neck as Tristan slowly unclasped the back of her bra, before lightly sliding down the straps against her shoulders, causing her to shiver at his gentle touch. She peppered kisses across his face as he pulled the bra down her arms before sliding the whole thing off. She stilled as she felt goosebumps tighten across her skin under Tristan's intense gaze.

**  
**

Tristan was in awe as his lustful gaze took in the sight of Rory Gilmore's bare pale breasts complete with striking dust-rose coloured nipples. He licked his lips, eager to press his mouth against their smooth skin, before finally registering that Rory had completely stilled in his arms.

**  
**

He brought his gaze to her face and noticed to his chagrin that besides the intense embarrassment on her face, there was also shame.

**  
**

"Mary? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

**  
**

Rory struggled not to cover her breasts as he looked into her eyes imploringly. She couldn't deny him the truth. "I … I know they're not big and I'm not sexy or anything like Louise or Summer …" her voiced trailed off.

**  
**

Tristan was too shocked to answer. She _seriously_ didn't think that, did she? He noticed that she was determinedly staring over his shoulder, holding herself stiffly as if she was ready to bolt at any second, and fought hard to suppress the disbelief, intent on setting her straight.

**  
**

"Rory." He said, his voice held with such conviction Rory could not help but look back at him. "You are infinitely more beautiful. You hear me? You are absolutely perfect in every way." One of his hands fully cupped her right breast causing Rory to whimper slightly at the sensation.

**  
**

"Do you see that Mare?" Tristan whispered huskily. Rory struggled to keep her eyes open as Tristan gently kneaded her soft flesh, sending scores of hot pleasure up and down her spine. "Do you see how perfectly you fit into my hand? As if you were made for me. Just perfect."

**  
**

Rory couldn't contain the deep moan from coming out as Tristan lowered his head, his hot mouth brushing against the swell of her left breast, scattering heated wet kisses along the soft mound before gently swiping his tongue lightly over her nipple.

**  
**

And then he moved in, sucking and grazing his teeth against the nub causing her to shriek his name as she thrusted her hips up against his instinctively. Tristan beamed against her skin with pride.

**  
**

Her skin blazed with arousal as he switched his ministrations to her other breast, causing her to move her hands into his hair, slowly fisting blonde clumps.

**  
**

God, he was so … so … unbelievably _phenomenal_ at this.

**  
**

She wanted to succumb to the sensations as Tristan worshipped her body, but her mind refused to play along as it reminded her that this was supposed to be about Dean. Cautiously she moved one of her hands so that it brushed against the prominent bulge poking through his jeans, causing his own hips to jerk trying to regain the contact.

**  
**

Tristan pulled back from her so that his dilated pupils black with lust gazed into hers. Rory unable to look away edged backwards slightly nodding her acquiescence. He slowly unzipped his jeans, lifting his hips up slightly so that he could pull down both his jeans and boxers letting his erection spring free, hard and swollen.

**  
**

Tristan sensed her uneasiness as her eyes never left his. He lowered his lips to hers, tugging her bottom lip into his mouth, biting it gently before eventually giving into the slow and soulful kiss they both had been desperately craving. Rory let out a sigh of bliss as Tristan inched her body closer to him, until she could feel him pressed hot and hard against her bare stomach. She let out a surprised gasp.

**  
**

"You okay?" Tristan probed, his deep husky baritone voice sending a secret thrill through her.

**  
**

She nodded silently as she finally worked up the nerve and looked down, studying the sight before her.

**  
**

It was so … big …

**  
**

…swollen …

**  
**

… red …

**  
**

… and throbbing, framed by a small thatch of golden crisp hair.

**  
**

Tristan waited with bated breath as Rory brought her delicate fingers to wrap around his straining flesh, experimentally pumping him once. She was surprised that despite it looking hard, it felt hot and silken within her palm. Tristan couldn't control the loud guttural moan the sensations induced him, resulting in an instant pooling of desire between her thighs.

**  
**

Rory narrowed her gaze, her breathing hitching, eager to try more she gently pumped him once again before pausing awaiting his response.

**  
**

"Fuck, Rory, don't tease." He groaned as his shaft twitched in her hand, sending a rush of sensation throbbing down into her groin.

**  
**

"But I thought … that's what you said to do." Rory protested, unsure as she tugged swiftly, allowing her trembling fingers to trail down his shaft to the base.

**  
**

"Not now," he gritted through his teeth before reaching down to clasp her hand in his, guiding her so that her palm slid against his smooth hot flesh in a consistent pleasurable motion, until she was moving her hand with absolute precision. Tristan eyes fluttered shut as he let his head fall back against the seat allowing Rory to continue pumping him as he felt his climax building strongly.

**  
**

Rory watched fascinated as his hips started to thrust up faster and he started muttering unintelligibly in-between the odd groan and gasp. She couldn't believe that she was driving Tristan to _this_. She felt giddy with power and desire as her own hips unconsciously matched his movement, rubbing her damp panties against his denim-clad thigh, as her skirt pooled around her. God, something was building in her, and she had no idea what it was as she strained further against him, desperately seeking it out.

**  
**

Tristan's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she hesitantly brought her free hand to softly cup his balls, tentatively massaging and tickling them between her dainty fingers. And that was the final straw. With a loud cry encompassing her name, he exploded onto her hand and his stomach.

**  
**

Rory's own eyes heady with desire watched as Tristan fell apart before her, slumping against the leather of the back seat, eyes fluttering closed in bliss, a light sheen of perspiration decorating his face, his mouth left open wide in silent cry of ecstasy.

**  
**

It was incredible.

**  
**

She had driven Tristan, playboy extraordinaire to _this_.

**  
**

It was intoxicating.

**  
**

She wanted to do it again.

**  
**

Sighing softly, she slightly rubbed her thighs together against his still feebly rocking hips, attempting to alleviate the deep ache that had built inside her, causing Tristan's half heavy eye lids to struggle open and smile languidly at her, before pulling her close into his chest and begin soothingly rubbing small circles against her bare back.

**  
**

"Wow," Rory uttered softly, her lips against his shoulder.

**  
**

"Wow, doesn't even begin to cover it." He managed to croak out hotly against her ear.

**  
**

Rory shivered and blushed, pleased that she seemed to have gotten it right her first time. She had no idea, that she would find the whole thing so arousing, the deep ache in her legs being sure proof of that.

**  
**

They both remained silent as they absorbed the intensity of what had just occurred, the uncomfortableness slowly creeping in. Rory closed her eyes as Tristan began fighting off the slowing gnawing guilt as reality sunk down on him, hitting him with the magnitude of what he and Rory had done.

**  
**

No, what _he_ had taught Rory to do.

**  
**

His gut twisted painfully, as he acknowledged that he was slowly poisoning her innocence, robbing her of what should be experiencing with her own boyfriend.

**  
**

_His Mary._

**  
**

God, what was he doing?

**  
**

He moved to speak, unsure at what to say when suddenly a loud deep growling of a stomach filled their ears shattered the moment. Rory pulled her head away from Tristan's shoulder as they both stared at each other for a beat before bursting out in laughter.

**  
**

Rory buried her head into Tristan's neck as his body continued to shake in laughter. "Oh god." She moaned, embarrassed. Tristan just smiled as the laughter finally died down, breaking whatever awkwardness they were both just feeling. He brushed her soft hair affectionately as he realized amazed despite it all how content he was, just holding her in his arms, just in this very moment.

**  
**

How utterly perfect everything was.

**  
**

He refused to allow his mind to dwell on how long it would last, burying his sudden remorseful thoughts, preferring to enjoy the moment instead.

**  
**

"How bout we go get something to eat? Grab some coffee? Maybe even get started on those driving lessons," he suggested wanting to prolong their time together as long as possible.

**  
**

Rory lifted her head up looking at Tristan a little surprised. "Yeah?"

**  
**

Tristan tucked some of her silky hair behind her ear. "Yeah."

**  
**

Rory chewed her bottom lip as if she was contemplating hard before speaking teasingly. "You'll let me drive your car … or should I say your stick?"

**  
**

Tristan let out a loud laugh. "Don't push it."

**  
**

Rory smiled, feeling unexpectedly warmed at the sound of his laugh. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

**  
**

_End Author's Note: Well ... hope you guys liked it. The lessons are heating up, but are we forgetting a certain floppy haired loser? … Stay tuned for next chapter which __**will be**__ updated a lot sooner than this was ... I hope. Don't forget to review plz. Better than (for me at least) than a naked Tristan DuGray. Seriously! You guys are what keep me going. --Amira_


	4. Be My Friend

**  
**

**Title: **The Art of Seduction

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me, just the plot line below.

**Rating: **M

**Timeline: **Set during the summer after the Season 1 finale.

**Summary: **Rory afraid of sabotaging her relationship with Dean with her lack of knowledge seeks Tristan's help in developing her sexual education. What was meant to be something simple, develops into something so much more. A Trory story.

**Author's Note: **Wow! The response that I receive from you guys never fails to astound me. Thank you, thank you, **thank you!** You guys are awesome! It made me seriously churn this out so fast I had no idea what happened. So I hope you enjoy this as much as you've enjoyed the others.  
**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**The Art of Seduction****  
**

**  
Chapter 4: Be my friend**

**  
**

_Be my friend  
__Hold me up  
Wrap me up  
Unfold me_

_I am small  
I am needy  
Warm me up  
__And breathe me …_

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Tristan DuGray sighed quietly as the convertible slowly chugged to an abrupt stop from the umpteenth time on his driveway before he shifted slightly to look over at the girl sitting against the warm leather of the driver's seat.

**  
**

Rory Gilmore was muttering in annoyance and frustration as she unbuckled her seatbelt before stepping out of the car, and began pacing back and forth in front of the hood. Tristan frowned, grabbing the keys from the ignition before following her out of the black car.

**  
**

He watched her for a moment but just as he was about to speak she stopped unexpectedly as if coming to a sudden realization and turned to the front of car. An uncontrollable smile formed on his face as he barely contained the mirth inside himself as she switched her voice to a sugary sweet tone, attempting to sweet talk his convertible to quit stalling on her.

**  
**

But when she lifted her hand to lovingly stroke the warm hood in front of her, he couldn't contain the sputter of laughter coming out of his lips.

**  
**

Rory twisted her body around to shoot him a deadly glare. "This is all your fault."

**  
**

Tristan instantly stopped chuckling to look at her in disbelief. "_My _fault? How is this my fault?"

**  
**

Rory scowled at him before speaking in a mocking tone. "Oh sure Rory, I'll teach you how to drive a manual. I'm a man of many _skills_. We'll even use my _stupid_ car." She crossed her arms in front of her, kicking the silver bumper pathetically, uttering bitterly. "Your stupid car hates me."

**  
**

Tristan's eyes had widened in horror at her actions before rushing over to put himself between his convertible and the slightly violent girl in front of him. "Hey! Don't take it out on Betty!"

**  
**

Rory shifted slightly, arms still crossed in front of her before raising an eyebrow at him. "Betty?"

**  
**

Tristan rolled his eyes at her. "My car."

**  
**

"You named your car, _Betty_?" Rory questioned, fighting the urge to smile.

**  
**

Tristan refrained from explaining. "The point is, if you'd just ease up on the clutch when you shift gears, Betty wouldn't stall."

**  
**

Rory instantly soured again, her lower lip pouting slightly further than her upper lip knowing that Tristan was right.

**  
**

Tristan just stared, instantly smitten, wanting nothing more than to capture that pouty pink lip between his own but he knew better. That wouldn't be a part of the _lessons. _And it would only further any sort of developing feeling he had for her. Tristan ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Come on. Let's take a break. Get a snack or something."

**  
**

Rory cocked her head to the side, mildly intrigued. "Ice-cream?"

**  
**

Tristan shook his head at her smiling. "Sure."

**  
**

"Deal." Rory nodded succinctly before making her way back towards his house, destination the kitchen in mind. Tristan silently followed her, watching her body's graceful movement as his mind flashed through the events that had occurred last night and spilled over to this morning.

**  
**

After their extremely _satisfying _completion of their second lesson, they had managed to clean themselves up before Tristan treated Rory to a fun night out on the town. Simply cruising the streets of Hartford as they argued over his music collection before stopping at a quaint café for a hearty meal. Tristan had been amazed at the girl's ability to inhale coffee as it if were her life source, and subsequently to his astonishment eat her own body weight in a singular meal.

**  
**

Not expecting to see Rory after they had made plans to continue their lessons that coming Friday, he was needless to say quite surprised when she graced himself with her presence on his doorstep early this morning.

**  
**

His hazy sleep fogged mind had been bewildered at first thinking he had the days mucked up, before his ego took hold and landed on the assumption that she was more eager to continue the lessons than he had thought. She had been quick to quell his thoughts with a good smack to the head before pushing her way into his house. She had come over with a stack of her own personal CD collection eager to subject to him the sounds of The Shins, Muse and to his complete horror The Bangles in attempt to _broaden _his musical horizons.

**  
**

They had spent the earlier part of the morning by the pool lounging, sipping on milkshakes that Tristan had gotten the cook to whip up, as Rory listed every virtue of the songs playing through the stereo and why he needed to own them personally. Tristan in return had deftly protested her reasoning, not for his dislike of the music, after all he had grudgingly conceded on Muse but more for the reason of just seeing her getting all riled up. Her whole body flushed a pink hue; her blue eyes sparkled brilliantly as she spoke with complete and utter conviction.

**  
**

She had looked utterly breathtaking.

**  
**

It strongly reminded him of her unbelievably sexy mussed up look as they had finished their previous lessons.

**  
**

Tristan shook himself not wanting his thoughts to stray _there._ Rory had come over, not in light of their _lessons_ but just for what he could only assume was to hang out. After his impromptu musical education, Tristan had offered to take Rory on her first manual car driving lesson. They had subsequently argued as Tristan adamantly fought her on using his car to practice on but Rory had refused to budge, insisting on if he wanted to teach her, then he had to teach with his car. She didn't own a manual and she didn't want to risk trying on any of his father's.

**  
**

2 hours and _several_ stalls later led them to now.

**  
**

Entering the spacious kitchen, he should've been surprised, but he wasn't. There was Rory prettily raiding through the large steel freezer half of the refrigerator as she scoured for her ice-cream.

**  
**

If he had learned anything over dinner the night before it was never keep a Gilmore girl away from her food.

**  
**

"You having fun there?" he questioned as he moved to retrieve some spoons and bowls from the wooden kitchen cabinets and drawers.

**  
**

She poked her head out briefly to reply. "I'm looking for the mint-choc chip."

**  
**

Tristan stared at her confused. "We don't have any."

**  
**

Instantly Rory's body stilled as she moved slowly and stepped back to face Tristan. "What?"

**  
**

Tristan had a feeling he had somehow answered wrong but couldn't offer anything but a simple shrug at her.

**  
**

"How can you not have any mint-choc chip?" she asked appalled.

**  
**

Tristan eyed her warily; half afraid she might attack him with her tiny fists before answering. "We have chocolate."

**  
**

Rory just stared back at him aghast, shaking her head, before returning to the freezer to retrieve the chocolate tub.

**  
**

Tristan chose to let it go. Who was he to understand the inner workings of a Gilmore girl? Rory slid the tub across the kitchen island over to him, as she perched herself onto a stool impatiently awaiting her comfort food.

**  
**

Tristan quickly scooped out 2 bowlfuls, sliding one over to Rory, before grabbing himself a stool, sitting next to her as they both dug into their own shares.

**  
**

Both remained quite for a few moments, preferring to enjoy the delicious chocolate dessert before them until Rory sighed quietly. "I don't think I'm cut out for driving a manual."

**  
**

"You've only had the one lesson. Everyone stalls their first time. You just need more practice."

**  
**

Rory dipped her spoon to gather more of the chocolate ice-cream. "Maybe. Or maybe it's just not my thing. Like sports or exercise or … decaf. Just not my thing."

**  
**

Tristan let out a laugh. "Well then what is your thing?" He questioned, curious to know her answer.

**  
**

"Well ... just the basics I suppose. Music. Movies. Reading. Writing. Travelling. " She sucked on her cool spoon dreamily. "I want to be the next Christiane Amanpour."

**  
**

Tristan stared at her silently, warmed at her sincerity and idealistic dreams. It was something he had rarely ever witnessed. Rory grew quickly uncomfortable under his gaze, embarrassed that she had revealed that much to him. It was the ice-cream's fault. Perfect _talk_ food. "What?"

**  
**

Tristan just shook his head, giving her a soft smile before reaching out to rub away a small drop of chocolate that had somehow found its way onto the tip of her nose. Rory fought hard to keep from blushing, choosing to dig up another spoonful of ice-cream, avoiding his intense blue eyes.

**  
**

Tristan struggled to not the let disappointment wash over him as he forced his mind to re-focus on their conversation. "So foreign correspondent? Pretty cool."

**  
**

Rory relaxed. "Yeah, it's that or some kind of journalist. What about you?"

**  
**

Tristan frowned as the focus was brought onto him. His father certainly had many ideas; they all lead down one road. Taking over the family business. He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew without a doubt, that wasn't it. He swallowed the vestiges of his mouthful of ice-cream as he noticed Rory patiently awaiting his answer. "I don't know what I want to do." He replied truthfully.

**  
**

Rory shrugged. "I don't know many that do. In the meantime just chillax, you've still got at least another 2 years of _hell_ to go and then a further 4 years of college before you even have to decide. Even then, it's not set in stone. You'll know when the time comes."

**  
**

Tristan just stared at her amazed, strangely comforted by her words. His father would have a field day at that response. He gave her a small smile of thanks. "Chillax?"

**  
**

Rory just nodded through another spoonful. "Mmm. Combo of chill and relax. One of my mom's inventions."

**  
**

Tristan twiddled the spoon between his fingers. "You're mom sounds like an interesting person."

**  
**

"That would be a severe understatement. But yeah she's pretty cool."

**  
**

A strange but yet comfortable silence enveloped the air, as only the sounds of the metal spoons scraping against the bowls filled their ears until Rory spoke suddenly causing Tristan to startle. "She's gone away on a holiday at the moment." She paused. "With Max."

**  
**

"Mr. Medina?" Tristan questioned confused remebering the gossip that flooded the Chilton halls and thrown at the sudden sombre setting that had overcome them.

**  
**

"Yeah." She replied quietly. "It's why I'm staying in Hartford with my grandparents this summer."

**  
**

"Oh." Tristan was unsure to what say. No one really had ever confided in him before. It was an interesting experience. He hesitated briefly before speaking, "And you're okay with that?"

**  
**

"Yeah. I am." She nodded more to herself than to Tristan. "I'm happy that she's found someone. She deserves it more than anybody. I just miss her, you know? Just doing regular stuff, like shopping, making fun at town meetings or our marathon movie nights."

**  
**

Tristan was completely thrown. He couldn't relate. A close almost sisterly bond with one of your parents. The idea was beyond foreign. He reached out placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulder, offering what he could only think of. "I'm sure she misses you too." Rory just smiled sadly at him. He'd do anything to wipe it off her face when a sudden idea crossed his mind. "Now I refuse to partake in shopping, but I think I could manage a marathon movie night."

**  
**

Rory giggled at the idea of Tristan trying on clothes with her but perked a little his offer. "Yeah?"

**  
**

Tristan shrugged having no idea what lay before him. A Gilmore girl movie night. "Sure, sounds like fun."

**  
**

A slow smile crossed across her face. "Okay." She hopped off her stool before beaming at him. "Let me just quickly call my grandparents to let them know that I won't be coming back tonight."

**  
**

Before he knew she was already out of the kitchen to grab her cellphone which was in the foyer to call her grandparents. Did he completely miss something? When had this become a sleepover? But before he could even contemplate this any further, Rory quickly darted back into the kitchen, rushing up to him to place a small peck against his cheek. "Thanks, Tristan." She whispered softly before rushing back out again to make the call.

**  
**

Tristan just sat stunned and bewildered, instead now focusing on the slivers of electricity flying through his veins, originating from the point her lips touched his skin.

**  
**

Rory Gilmore.

**  
**

She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**  
**

Rory clapped her hands in delight as she walked back into the kitchen a few moments later. "Excellent. It's all settled. Movie Night. Gilmore Girls style. Now we just need to stop by the local video store to get some movies and then head to supermarket to pick up some supplies."

**  
**

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her amused. "What kind of _supplies _are we talking about?"

**  
**

Rory smacked him lightly on his chest. "Not like that! I meant like chocolate, chips, cookie dough, pizza, marshmallows." She listed off, nodding to herself as she made her way out of the kitchen. "Ooh and ice-cream."

**  
**

Tristan slid off his stool and followed her quickly, protesting lightly. "But we just had ice-cream."

**  
**

Rory, paused by the side table, picking up his car keys before throwing them to him. "Not mint choc-chip."

**  
**

Tristan rolled his eyes, grabbing his wallet before stopping as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Hey, what did you tell your grandparents?"

**  
**

Rory just shrugged pausing in the middle of the doorway. "Oh I just told them I was staying over at Trisha's, my friend from Chilton's place."

**  
**

_Trisha? _

**  
**

"Trisha?" he repeated to himself horrified, as Rory let out a peal of laughter quickly darting out the door before Tristan ran out chasing after her.

* * *

**  
**

Rory sat snuggled into the large comfy couch that sat in front of Tristan's large plasma screen television in his bedroom before chancing a glance at Tristan himself who looked surprisingly mildly interested in the goings of the film, _Willy Wonka_ _and the Chocolate Factory_. She allowed herself a small grin. Lorelai would have a field day knowing that she missed an almost cinematic experience of the viewing of one her all time favourite movies.

**  
**

Endless supplies of junk food ranging from twizlers, marshmallows, M you name it was probably there, lay in front of the duo, on a temporary coffee table in front of them that Rory had insisted Tristan move there as it was a necessity having all junk-food within hand-reach. Rule #3 in the Gilmore movie night experience.

**  
**

Given the large DVD collection in his room she had been subsequently mortified that he did not own _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _because he had never seen the film, a true travesty that she immediately sought to correct and thus served as the basis of the theme, classics. They had just been through _Breakfast at Tiffany's _and _Casablanca _was next on the list.

**  
**

She couldn't explain what had possessed her to come over today, so soon after their lesson, and before the next scheduled one, rather choosing to blame it on her duty as Lane's best-friend to correct his poor music feeble mind which had now apparently extended to movies as well.

**  
**

Maybe it was the need to just hang out and talk with someone other than her grandparents like she had been doing all summer.

**  
**

Or maybe deep down it was a need to just hang out with Tristan.

**  
**

Regardless she was glad she had come over.

**  
**

Tristan was surprising. When he wasn't making lewd comments, badgering and taunting her as he did in school he was actually a lot of fun to hang out with. He was funny, smart, extremely witty and never failed to keep her on her toes. Someone she found very easy to talk to.

**  
**

Something she found she was enjoying more and more.

**  
**

She glanced over at him again as he shifted his tall frame to lean out and grab some popcorn, the movement causing his shirt to pull tightly against his chest, revealing a small purple bruise against the nape of his neck.

**  
**

She instantly flushed red as the memory of her actions last night, flooded her mind.

**  
**

She couldn't believe that she, Rory Gilmore, had given a boy a hickey.

**  
**

Dean had given her one once before and Tristan had left a few after their first lesson.

**  
**

But she had never done anything like that before herself.

**  
**

Tristan had been quick to tease her about it at dinner the previous night, but her stammering and intense embarrassment eventually had him backing off.

**  
**

She suddenly leaned over, tracing the swollen vessels along his smooth neck lightly with her fingertip, her eyes drinking in the possessive marking she had invoked, amazed as Tristan shivered slightly at her gentle touch.

**  
**

"Rory," he whispered throatily, turning so that his azure eyes locked on hers. "What are you doing?"

**  
**

She pulled back, shifting into her seat, unable to explain the sudden curiosity she had felt to view her own artwork.

**  
**

The air crackled with electricity as Rory found herself immobile, frozen in fascination as Tristan slowly inched his body towards hers, until his lips were millimetres away from brushing against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as she held her breath, his strong scent wafting over her senses.

**  
**

Her tongue darted out, licking her lips in anticipation, causing Tristan to fight back an uncontrollable moan at the sight as he felt himself start to harden. His hands lightly skimmed her sides, his feather light touch leaving goosebumps all over her skin as he leaned to close the infinitesimal distance.

**  
**

_Brringg! Brringg! _

**  
**

Her eyes popped open.

**  
**

The sudden tension filled moment was shattered by the loud shrill ring of Rory's mobile phone. Tristan's head collapsed against Rory's shoulder in annoyance as Rory herself tried to calm down her racing heart. Not one to give up so quickly, he pressed his hot lips against the smooth nape of her neck, causing her whole body to shudder in delight, his heated breath tickling her throat. "Leave it."

**  
**

Rory's eyes fluttered rapidly as Tristan let the tip of his tongue lick against her skin before gently letting his teeth nip at her, forcing an uncontrollable mewl to tear from her throat. "Tristan!" she gasped.

**  
**

But the ringing continued.

**  
**

Rory struggling to keep her head, managed to fight through the tendrils of desire beginning to swim in her as she deftly slid away from Tristan's form, sitting fully upright to find her phone, more than relieved at the interruption.

**  
**

That wasn't part of the lessons. And they both knew it. Something Rory had not been prepared for. And something she definitely wasn't ready to deal with.

**  
**

Just as she was about to pick up her phone, Tristan snagged her wrist preventing her from doing so. She looked at him breathless by the little moment they had just shared and he just raised his eyebrows in response as she sought the words to explain. "What if it's my mom?"

**  
**

"What happened to not answering phones at _anytime_ during the movie night?" Tristan urged her softly, slightly frustrated.

**  
**

She frowned, irritated that her own rule had come to bite her on the ass before she suddenly perked up. "What if it's an emergency? I mean given the lateness of the call and all."

**  
**

Tristan rolled his eyes at her obvious duplicity before relinquishing his grip on her wrist, knowing a lost cause when he saw one. However he couldn't help but smile at her smugness at winning the slight argument.

**  
**

She picked up the mobile grinning at Tristan, flipping it open to answer, "Hello?"

**  
**

"Hey, Rory."

**  
**

Her heart stopped.

**  
**

"Dean! Hi!" She squeaked out, looking over panicked at Tristan who had noticeably stiffened as soon as the name had been uttered from her lips. She stood up quickly and walked over to the large bay windows, not noticing as Tristan paused the movie, "Um how are you? How's Chicago?"

**  
**

"I'm good. Chicago is great. I miss you, though."

**  
**

_Oh God.  
_

**  
**

It was if all the walls were closing in her, leaving her stunned, suffocating and desperate for breath.

**  
**

Dean.

**  
**

Her boyfriend.

**  
**

The reason she had sought getting lessons in the first place.

**  
**

The boy that had subsequently proceeded to take a back-seat in her mind as soon as she neared Tristan's presence.

**  
**

Dean.

**  
**

The sickening guilt settled comfortably in her gut.

**  
**

"Rory?"

**  
**

She shook herself out of her stunned stupor before whispering softly. "I uh … miss you too."

**  
**

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked, concerned.

**  
**

"Oh yeah." She nodded unconvincingly, even though he couldn't see her as she stared out through the windows into the pitch black of the night. "Everything's fine," she paused, cringing inwardly at how fake her voice sounded, praying he wouldn't notice. "It's late, Dean."

**  
**

Dean sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. We just got back from our camping trip tonight and I just couldn't wait to hear your voice. So I called. I can't wait till I get back to Stars Hallow so I can see you again."

**  
**

The guilt twisted hard in stomach as she struggled to keep herself from hyperventilating, her throat tightened unable to voice any sort of words.

**  
**

Lucky for her, Dean didn't seem to notice. "But you're right, it is late. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? We can catch up then."

**  
**

She struggled to find her voice. "Sure, sounds good. Night, Dean."

**  
**

"Night, Rory. I-" his voice was cut off as she quickly flipped her mobile closed desperate to end the conversation, leaving him with the dull sound of the dial tone.

**  
**

"… love you." He finished off quietly, his voice echoing off the walls of his bedroom in Chicago.

**  
**

She stood shaken by the whole event before silently walking back over to the couch where Tristan had remained sitting stiffly.

**  
**

She resumed her place next to Tristan, sinking into the cushions of the couch staring dazed at the frozen television screen.

**  
**

"That was Dean." She pointed out, quite unnecessarily.

**  
**

"I know." She chanced a glance at his face, which was annoyingly passive, devoid of any emotion.

**  
**

"He's in Chicago for the summer."

**  
**

Tristan nodded slightly. "So I heard."

**  
**

For several minutes there was nothing but the awkward uncomfortableness that enveloped them stifling the very air they were breathing until Rory spoke suddenly as all the sudden doubts and fears that she had suppressed deep down came rushing back at that simple phone call and plunged her hard into ice-cold reality.

**  
**

"Tristan … what we're doing … what we've done …" her voice lowered to a fearful whisper, "Am I cheating on Dean?"

**  
**

Tristan looked over at her startled, pausing in his answer. Christ, what was he supposed to say that? Yes, but who cares? He ran a hand through his spiky golden locks. Fuck! Why did the Bagboy have to call? Why did the dick have to shatter what he knew was a potential make or break moment between Rory and himself?

**  
**

He turned his body to face hers, looking into her desperate blue eyes awaiting his answer. He closed his eyes briefly unable to handle all the emotion as he sighed quietly. His mind flashed over all they had done as he looked over her beautiful form, before succumbing to the dark weakness inside of him as he lied. "No. You're doing this for him. I wouldn't inform him as much but … he'll be pleased with the result."

**  
**

Rory stared at him for moment, surveying his rigid demeanour as she let the lie wash over her, drowning out the guilt which was threatening to succumb her, before speaking succinctly. "You're lying to me."

**  
**

Tristan just remained silent as he held himself stiffly preparing for her to end whatever was happening between them now. What was he supposed to say to that? He had been lying. Blatantly so.

**  
**

She leaned over suddenly, cupping his face in her palms before brushing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. "Thank you," she murmured.

**  
**

Tristan just looked back at her in surprise as she grabbed the remote un-pausing the movie, letting the vibrant orange Oompa Loompas resume dancing on the large screen before them.

**  
**

Tristan let out a breath of nervous air, attempting to calm himself down, his heart racing.

**  
**

What did this mean? Were the lessons between them now over?

**  
**

God he hoped not, he thought before turning his own eyes back onto the annoyingly cheerful singing.

**  
**

Rory sat unsuccessfully trying to reabsorb herself in the movie before her.

**  
**

What she was doing … no she corrected herself what she had done … it was cheating.

**  
**

But she let herself take solace in Tristan's words. She had no sexual experience and this was her way of learning.

**  
**

She loved Dean ... didn't she?

**  
**

This was _for _him, she reassured herself as she felt her body started to relax and found herself giggling along to the antics of Gene Wilder.**  
**

**  
**

But deep down, buried away in the dark recess of her mind, she knew it was a lie.

* * *

**  
**

"_Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

**  
**

_Directed by Michael Curtiz_

**  
**

_Cast - Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, Paul Henreid, Claude Rains, Conrad Veidt, Sydney Greenstreet, Peter Lorre, Dooley Wilson_

**  
**

He smiled softly as he recalled Rory quoting the line earlier to him in the previous school year. He had surprisingly actually liked the film, finding a strange affinity with the movie's main character Rick and made a mental note to purchase himself a copy.

**  
**

"Rory?"

**  
**

He glanced over at her and to his surprise she was soundly sleeping. _Casablanca _finally causing her to drift off. Easing himself gently off the couch not wanting to disturb her, he wandered off out into the hallway before returning to his bedroom with a light blue blanket to cover her.

**  
**

He thought briefly about moving her to his large King sized bed, but decided against it, not wanting to disturb her in any way.

**  
**

She was so beautiful.

**  
**

He studied her peaceful features for a moment, absorbed by her beauty and mere essence, before gently pressing his lips against her forehead. Turning to the side arm chair, he didn't see the small flicker of a smile grace her features as he settled himself down into the cushions of the armchair.

**  
**

He watched her fondly unable to take his eyes from her form as her chest rose and fell with each slow and steady breath refusing to acknowledge what his heart already knew.

**  
**

Who knew if the lessons were over between them?

**  
**

He was going to enjoy this moment, even if it was his last.

* * *

**  
**

_End Author's Note: Well? Liked it, hated it? I know no smut but I thought it was important to have Rory & Tristan bond in a 'friends' manner and also for Rory to remember that she does indeed have a boyfriend, even if it is Dean. But let me know what __**you **__think please in a nice lovely review. It's nicer than a naked Tristan DuGray … and it totally gets me writing faster… --Amira_


	5. Reciprocity?

**  
**

**Title: **The Art of Seduction

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me, just the plot line below.

**Rating: **M

**Timeline: **Set during the summer after the Season 1 finale.

**Summary: **Rory afraid of sabotaging her relationship with Dean with her lack of knowledge seeks Tristan's help in developing her sexual education. What was meant to be something simple, develops into something so much more. A Trory story.

**Author's Note: **You see? You guys did it. You won. For the first time, I've neglected 'Leaving Normal' for this story purely due to the reaction of you all. Plus it's just so much fun to write. Thank you again for the reviews!! Hugs & kisses to all! And now a little treat for everyone since you've all been so good about the lack of lessons in the last chapter!

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**The Art of Seduction****  
**

**  
Chapter 5: Reciprocity? **

**  
**

_You're staring at the sun  
You're standing in the sea  
Your mouth is open wide  
You're trying hard to breathe _

The water's at your neck  
There's lightning in your teeth  
Your body's over me

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Rory Gilmore stared out into the orange fire sky, as she lay languidly upon her back on one of the many white pool lounge chairs basking in the dying heat of the sunshine. She let a small frown cross her face as her eyes fluttered shut, her mind washing over events that had occurred recently this summer.

**  
**

She had never thought when she had begun this with Tristan that it would turn out like this.

**  
**

But then harsh reality was brought down upon her with Dean's phone call placing the lessons with Tristan in a stagnant. She sighed softly, stretching out against the soft padding of the chair causing her pale pink sundress to rise up higher against her thighs. They had yet to progress any further. She had been feeling too guilt ridden with the prospect of cheating.

**  
**

Tristan hadn't commented.

**  
**

Instead for the past week, they had been developing their pseudo-friendship. Rory had come over most days, the dullness and boredom of watching Emily and Richard in their everyday socialite's lives finally getting to her. It was nice having the company of someone her own age. Spending the days just talking about anything; from books to school to goals to family, listening to music, watching movies and throwing in the occasional driving lesson here and there.

**  
**

Something she was more than grateful for.

**  
**

But Dean constantly plagued at the back of her mind and she had been slowly working up the courage and determination to get things back on track. She had entered this … _thing _… with Tristan with one sole purpose in mind.

**  
**

Dean.

**  
**

She was doing this for him.

**  
**

It was time to move forward with their lessons.

**  
**

Which brought her to now, lying patiently upon one of the lounge chairs while Tristan put his convertible, _Betty_ away.

**  
**

Rory shook her head slightly, mentally making a note to ask why the car was named so. She didn't think she was cut out for the whole manual thing, but the faith Tristan seemed to have in her made her surprisingly determined to see it through.

**  
**

She opened her eyes as she heard the sounds of bare feet hitting the warm tiles, watching surreptiously as Tristan dressed in loose jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, moved to lie on the lounge chair beside her.

**  
**

Tristan lay down upon his side facing Rory before closing his eyes tightly shut; desperately trying to erase the sight he had just witnessed. Rory Gilmore, lying stretched out beside the gently lapping pool, hair free flowing, a pale pink sundress pulled tightly up high against her body, revealing long, smooth porcelain skinned legs.

**  
**

Sometimes he wondered how he got here.

**  
**

Had it really already been almost 3 weeks since innocent Rory Gilmore had asked for his help?

**  
**

And why had he agreed to it?

**  
**

He didn't have to do this.

**  
**

He could have practically any girl he wanted. It had not been long ago that his sole goal was to sleep with as many girls as possible, leading them astray from the idealism of chastity and relationships, and dive straight into a world of debauchery.

**  
**

But then Rory Gilmore had entered his world. Surprisingly immovable in her morals, her ideals and her goals.

**  
**

Something he had never experienced before.

**  
**

It had intrigued him.

**  
**

Made him start to question his own belief system until she slammed it hard back into place that last day of school. He had learned then, that the immovable girl was just someone to pass over. A waste of precious time.

**  
**

But it seems fate was not without a sense of irony as it had been the immovable girl who had been the one to come to _him, _to ask _him _to sin. Something he found highly amusing.

**  
**

However to his own consternation as the lessons seemed to have found a standstill point thanks to the call of Bagboy, he opted to ignore his friends' requests to come out and party, the numerous date offers, all in favor of just spending time and hanging out with Rory. Opening parts of himself that he never thought he'd share. Something he actually found himself enjoying. The result; his belief system being brought into question again.

**  
**

Sometimes he wished he'd never met Rory Gilmore.

**  
**

Rory gathering up all the confidence within her turned on her side to face Tristan, before speaking tentatively. "Tristan, do you think … we could … move onto the next lesson?"

**  
**

Tristan opened an eye-lid, the expression on his face unfathomable, successfully suppressing the surprised disappointment he felt. But maybe she was right. Getting re-focused on what this originally was.

**  
**

Lessons, nothing more.

**  
**

Because when it came down to it and if the Bagboy phone call proved anything at all, he was the other guy. Expendable. And it was time to put things back in his favor. He finally responded, shrugging, "If you want."

**  
**

"I want," Rory nodded her head slightly, her nerves settling within her again as the mere prospect of what the next lesson most likely consisted of.

**  
**

Tristan managed to contain the smirk on his face to a bare minimum as a sudden wicked idea streaked through his head as Rory struggled to contain her nerves. "Should we … should we go to your bedroom, then?"

**  
**

As Tristan stared at her in the light of the fire red sun, her blue eyes bright with anticipation, her cheeks tinged a pink hue, long brown locks spilling onto her bare shoulders, Tristan just shook his head. He wanted to see her in the sunset, see what her passion looked like in the open, rather than in the darkness of his bedroom. "Staff are given the day off on Sunday." His voice became slightly huskier. "We are literally the only ones here."

**  
**

Tristan sat up and moved slowly towards her, giving her enough time to figure out what he had planned and to voice her objections. When none came, he all but panther crawled up her slender body sliding his body over hers, no easy task considering the size of the lounge chair. Her sweet innocent vanilla scent filled his nostrils, making him heady with desire as he could no longer control the rapidly developing hard on that had first made itself known when his eyes witnessed her lying form on the lounge chair.

**  
**

With his weight suspended above her, braced only by his arms, he leaned forward causing her breathing to hitch as he brushed a delicate kiss against her lips, the now familiar electricity surging through her blood, causing her to strain upwards for something more substantial.

**  
**

He chuckled softly, his warm breath tickling her skin and causing her to shiver as he sighed ruefully, "I've been a bad teacher."

**  
**

Rory couldn't help but sigh back as she managed to protest weakly, "No, you haven't." She couldn't control her hands as they moved out of their own volition, circling his back and began lightly stroking. "You've done exactly what I wanted."

**  
**

Tristan bit back a cocky smirk before leaning forward pressing soft hot wet kisses against her cheek up to her left ear, causing her eyes to flutter shut at the overwhelming sensation. He breathed hotly into her ear, "But I haven't taught you reciprocity." Before sucking her small ear lobe gently, resulting in her eyes flying open and eliciting a soft gasp to escape her lips, "Tristan!"

**  
**

Again Tristan fought off the swell of pride as he repeated the same process of kissing her face up to her right ear, letting his tongue dart in briefly ensuing Rory to clutch against his back helplessly as he sought to explain, "You did for me last time, but I didn't do for you."

**  
**

Rory instantly stilled as realization dawned on her and flushed a brilliant shade of crimson as Tristan pulled himself back to survey her reaction. "I- … I didn't ask you to do that. … I don't … I don't know need to know what _that's _like." She all but managed to stutter, embarrassed.

**  
**

Tristan just shook his head amused. "Unless you expect the Bagboy to sit on his hands while you're doing this, he's going to touch you back." He bent down, pressing a hard kiss against a particular erogenous zone on the nape of her neck that he had discovered in the first lesson, as he enjoyed feeling the vibrations of the uncontrolled moan he elicited. "He'd be crazy not to."

**  
**

Rory struggling to keep her head, let the use of the term Bagboy slip by as she chose to focus on more pressing matters. "But _you _don't have to!"

**  
**

Tristan stopped his ministrations against her throat as he lifted his head up to gaze into her dazed blue eyes, hoping to get the message across loud and clear. "I _want _to." He assured, his hands running up and down her sides lightly, "But if you don't …"

**  
**

Rory was fighting a losing battle as she found herself lost in Tristan's lust filled depths. This certainly wasn't what she had in mind when she had sought in resuming the lessons, but the excitement and anticipation coursing through her veins that Tristan manage to stir within her far outweighed any nervousness or guilt she had been feeling. She nodded slowly at Tristan, breathing out softly. "Just … go slow, okay?"

**  
**

She bit back the moan she felt rising within her as Tristan's pupils darkened to an almost black like lust as he loomed forward surprising her with soft gentle kisses against her mouth, in an attempt to relax her. The gentle skimming of his hands, as they moved rapidly over her body, made her feel like he was touching her everywhere and yet not enough at the same time, causing a trickle of desire sliding to reside between her legs. She moved her hands against his back, tugging and twisting his sleeveless shirt, desperately trying to urge him closer, to touch her the way she needed to be touched.

**  
**

Rory's eyes fluttered shut, lost to the sensations Tristan was invoking within her. Her blood was pounding rapidly through her arteries as Tristan pressed feather light kisses against her shoulder, tentatively sliding the flimsy material of her pale pink sundress up high her thighs, leaving it to rest in a crumpled bunch against her small hips. His hands continued to slide up her body, his right continuing until he tangled it in her silken locks, the other resting tentatively against her left breast before he slowly began to massage the soft flesh, causing Rory to shift her head nonsensically letting out a soft pleasurable mewl that shot straight to his groin.

**  
**

Tristan quickly surveyed her beautiful form before bending to down low peppering scorching kisses against her porcelain skin, just above the material of her dress as he brought down his right hand to gently tweak her tightened nipple between his calloused fingers. Rory instinctively thrust up her hips against his, slamming hard against his erection before rubbing her legs, desperate to alleviate the deep ache she had only experienced once before and that Tristan was building within her so expertly again.

**  
**

Tristan knew she was at the point where she would not panic if he made his move. He slowly slithered down her body, pressing his mouth against her stomach, allowing his tongue to delve against the flimsy material of her dress, desperate to touch her skin. Rory could only whimper inaudibly as she moved her hands to fist clumps of Tristan's golden hair. He responded by ever so lightly tracing his fingers against the outside of her thighs but as he moved inwards to caress the sensitive skin, Rory instantly tensed, frozen.

**  
**

Tristan lifted up his body to bring his head up and look into Rory's eyes. They were wide open; a darkened blue filled with a burning desire and intense lust, but also the smallest hint of fear was buried underneath it all.

**  
**

"I won't hurt you," he promised, whispering against her lips, keeping the butterfly-light touch to her thighs constant. "I only want to make you feel good."

**  
**

Rory sighed softly; as she felt a lot of the tension built up within, fade into nothingness. "You'll stop if I ask?"

**  
**

Tristan let his tongue lightly drag over her plush strawberry glossed lips, savoring the flavor before murmuring quietly, "I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do, Rory. This is all for you. If you don't like it, just say so."

**  
**

"Okay," she breathed out shakily, brushing a delicate kiss against his lips. "But it better be as good as you promise," she added with a wobbly smile.

**  
**

Unable to deny himself any longer, he captured her mouth in a bruising kiss, desperate to taste her fully, so overwhelmed by her and her innocence. As their lips tangled against one another and Rory began to exhibit more passion, he carefully trimmed his fingers up the inside of her thigh, hooking them beneath the elastic of her cotton panties and began to tug them down.

**  
**

When the small bunch of fabric lay on the tiles of the ground beside them, Tristan infinitely gentle, allowed his fingers to graze the flesh between her legs. She jolted, trying to sit up from the intensity of the feeling, but the weight of Tristan's body kept her down.

**  
**

"Relax, Rory." He whispered seductively, managing to stop the moan from escaping his lips as he felt her heated and slick flesh.

**  
**

She was so wet, incredibly so.

**  
**

He found her entrance easily, guarded by brown curls that were dripping with dew, and, as slowly as he could, he eased his index finger inside her. She cried out, her fingers curling around his biceps, her heels pressed hard into the padding of the lounge and her legs instinctively widened.

**  
**

Tristan found himself amazed to hear _himself_ pant out, "Did I hurt you?"

**  
**

Rory's dazed eyes struggled to focus on the boy above her. "Good," was all she could manage.

**  
**

Taking that a sign to continue, Tristan slowly drew himself upwards, never dislodging his finger inside her heat. Rory stared at him in confusion for a moment until she felt him drawing the straps of her dress down, tugging down the front with his left hand, desperately trying to bare her breasts. She reached up, shaking off his hand, and drew them down with a wantonness that she couldn't believe she possessed. When her breasts were visible, flushed from the blood pumping furiously, her dusty rose nipples begging for his mouth, Tristan declared, "God, you're gorgeous," before taking one in his mouth.

**  
**

Rory moaned desperately, crying out as he tugged her nipple with his teeth, while simultaneously sliding his thumb against her engorged clit, finding the ache within her the insidious, the sweet sensation coiling tighter and tighter until it became unbearable. For Rory, untried even by her own hand, the light pressure of Tristan's thumb against that tender bundle of nerves was all it took to send her rocketing into the first orgasm of her life.

**  
**

Tristan was in awe as he watched her come apart, moaning and calling his name, her head whipping back and forth as her eyes were fluttering rapidly with the new sensation. She looked like an angel, ravished by pleasure and Tristan knew in that second that he was positively lost. And while he witnessed her quake and shudder from the pleasure of it all, he decided that it was time move on in the lesson plan.

**  
**

"Lesson three," he murmured huskily, before lowering to position himself between her splayed thighs.

**  
**

With one last glance spared to her face, Tristan took a deep breath and began to lap at the wetness seeping from her body.

**  
**

Rory bolted upright in shock at the first touch of Tristan's hot tongue to her clit, so embarrassed that she could barely breathe. She reached for his head, her fingers tangling into his hair to push him away.

**  
**

But all she could manage to squeak out was, "Tristan!" before he sweetly suckled her throbbing flesh between his lips, his tongue gently lashing it to the beat of her pulse. Suddenly her hands that sought to push him away were tugging him closer, her voice now begging him not to stop.

**  
**

To never stop.

**  
**

Tristan had never really enjoyed this part of foreplay. He had never really seen the point and declared it unnecessary with his hookups. It didn't do anything for him, and really, why should he put extra leg work into what was already a done deal?

**  
**

Only a minute into oral sex with Rory, Tristan decided that he could happily remain like this for the rest of his life.

**  
**

She tasted like truth in his mouth, tangy saltwater brine and lust. The flavor of her exploded against his tongue, waking up senses that he didn't even know he had, that he had suppressed with all his numerous conquests.

**  
**

"Oh God, Tristan," Rory began to keen, rolling her hips in attempt to get more friction where she desperately need it. "Tristan, please, God, Tristan, yes!"

**  
**

Crooking the fingers inside of her upwards, he searched until he found it; the telltale bump that would send her screaming into pleasure before gently applying a soft stroke to it.

**  
**

Rory's eyes snapped open, stunned into breathlessness, the myriad of colors of the deep burnt orange fire red sky dancing before her, as Tristan continued stroking, applying a harsh suction to her clit before she let out an ear piercing scream. She subsequently proceeded to chant out his name riding out the waves of her intense orgasm, "Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan …"

**  
**

Her hands pulled painfully against his hair, as her hips jerked up against him randomly and involuntarily, but Tristan didn't care as long as she continued crying out his name like that.

**  
**

As he backed off, his erection pressing painfully against his zipper, he watched holding his breath as Rory began to suck as much air as she could into her lungs, body twitching with aftershocks of pleasure, her skin glowing brilliantly, in the beauty of the sunset.

**  
**

She looked thoroughly debauched, her dress now just a heap of fabric around her waist. As she threw an arm over her eyes, in an attempt to calm down, Tristan discreetly picked up the panties from the pool tiles and slid them into his pocket.

**  
**

Rory's eyes finally flickered open, a sparkling blue that cut right through him, and the languid smile that appeared on her face was too sweet for words. Her voice hoarse from screaming, she whispered, "Is it my turn to return the favor?"

**  
**

Despite the throbbing that had now spread to Tristan's lower stomach, he just shook his head in the negative before pressing a soft kiss to the palm of her reaching hand. "I'm good."

**  
**

The corners of her mouth turned ever so slightly, protesting lightly, "But you're supposed to teach me-"

**  
**

Tristan shushed her with a finger against her lips, not wanting her to mention their agreement, wanting her to let him have the illusion that this was just another lazy late Sunday afternoon, that they were lovers and this was customary.

**  
**

Tristan had never felt intimacy like that as he acknowledged that their time spent together just hanging out, getting to know her, the girl Rory Gilmore, and allowing himself to open up to her, had allowed him the luxury of doing so. He swallowed hard, as he felt slightly ill as realization dawned on him.

**  
**

God, was he falling for Rory?

**  
**

Rory sat up shakily, limbs like jelly as she righted her dress back into place, confused at his actions. However still in the pleasurable haze he had sunk her in, she chose to let it go before leaning forward and kissing him thankfully on the lips, tasting herself on his tongue. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his and asked, "Should I go?"

**  
**

"No," he replied simply, cradling her in his arms, arranging them on the lounge so that she was laying her head against his chest, stroking her hair gently, thrown by the mess swirling in his mind. "Let's just stay here for a little bit."

**  
**

She sighed softly and uneasy, knowing deep down that something had changed between them before snuggling further into his chest. But for now she was just content to remain in Tristan's warm embrace.

* * *

**  
**

_End Author's Note: So the lessons are back!!! __Yay! How many of you thought it was gonna be the other way round? That Tristan would be the beneficiary? Come on, admit people! Let me know what __your thoughts in__ a nice lovely review. It's nicer than a naked Tristan DuGray … seriously … --Amira_


	6. Oral Fascination

**  
**

**Title: **The Art of Seduction

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me.

**Rating: **M

**Timeline: **Set during the summer after the Season 1 finale.

**Summary: **Rory afraid of sabotaging her relationship with Dean with her lack of knowledge seeks Tristan's help in developing her sexual education. What was meant to be something simple, develops into something so much more. A Trory story.

**Author's Note: **My sincerest apologies for the delay. I am so sorry! I hope that I haven't lost you all. As usual, thank you, thank you **so much** for the reviews. It's what keeps me going. That being said I'll keep it short and present you with the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**The Art of Seduction**

**  
Chapter ****6: Oral Fascination  
**

**  
**

_I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created  
__  
You're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

_Our time is running out_

_How'd it come to this?_

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Rory Gilmore lay dreamily, stretching across the plush covers of Tristan's king sized bed as she waited patiently for said boy to make his appearance in his bedroom.

**  
**

It had been a week since she had last seen him.

**  
**

A week since the pool.

**  
**

Somehow they had come to the unspoken agreement to not discuss what had happened last Sunday. In fact there had been no contact, whatsoever. Her mind had been too preoccupied at rather reliving the events over and over again, than really processing its meaning or anything else for that matter. Her breathing began to quicken as vibrant images flashed through her mind.

**  
**

_Tristan's large hand gliding up the smooth skin of her thigh as his dark lust filled eyes locked onto hers. Her hands tangling up in the wisps of his blonde hair as she whimpered softly. His deft fingers twisting past her soaking panties before delving deep into her fiery heat. Her back arching high to meet his movements as she pulled his head down engaging him in a passionate kiss. The tickle of his hot breath __in her ear as he gasped huskily, "I want you, Rory."_

**  
**

She bit her lip hard, stopping the moan escaping her mouth as she found herself almost submerged in another fantasy.

**  
**

That was the other thing.

**  
**

The fantasies.

**  
**

The constant sexual fantasies that had decided to take residence in her usual boring dreams, playing out all sorts of different scenarios of her with Tristan, leaving her waking up flushed, sweating and a deep ache between her legs. Emily to her intense embarrassment had thought she was coming down with something.

**  
**

And so she had opted to minimize her contact with Tristan until she could get her brain under her control again.

**  
**

And thus a week had passed, but if anything the fantasies were increasing in frequency rather than decreasing.

**  
**

She probably would have continued with the avoidance game if it weren't for some slightly pressing matters. Lorelai was returning from her trip with Max in less than 3 days, and thus she would be moving back home to her beloved Stars Hallow, kind of limiting her contact with Tristan. But even more pressing was that Dean, _her boyfriend_, would be journeying on home, the day after.

**  
**

Now that Dean had returned from his camping trip he had been calling her much more frequently and regularly, regaling her with tales of Chicago and how much he couldn't wait to get back home to be with her.

**  
**

While the guilt still plagued her, she found herself forcing it back into the deep recesses of her mind as she steeled her resolve to what she decided before the pool _detour_ lesson occurred.

**  
**

Dean.

**  
**

He was what this was all for.

**  
**

She tilted her head towards the door as the dull sound of feet walking across carpet made its way down the hallway, her body immediately tensing in anticipation. She mentally slapped herself.

**  
**

Only if her stupid mind would listen.

**  
**

Tristan DuGray swung open his bedroom door before unceremoniously dumping the large sports bag hoisted upon his shoulder onto the dark blue carpeted floor. He dragged his feet across to the small mini-bar fridge, grabbing a water bottle as he picked up the stereo remote, flipping it onto the current CD in play allowing the melodic beats of 'Spoon' to fill the room. He lifted his hand, wiping the beads of perspiration that had gathered on his forehead, before taking a large swig of the water as he turned to collapse upon his bed.

**  
**

He immediately choked on the mouthful of water as his shocked eyes took in the sight of the illusive Rory Gilmore who was lying on her side upon _his_ bed, dressed in nothing but a short denim skirt enticingly revealing the smooth skin of her legs, while a small pink singlet top hugged her breasts attractively, leaving nothing to the imagination. The familiar tugs of arousal began to make itself known as he felt himself start to harden.

**  
**

Managing to swallow the large gulpful, he moved to the subsequent coughing and spluttering as his brain attempted to process the sight before him. Rory Gilmore was lying provocatively upon his bed. He blinked hard, attempting to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. His eyes snapped open and Rory's equally dazed blue eyes were staring back into his own. Nope, definitely not hallucinating.

**  
**

It had been over a week.

**  
**

A week since the pool.

**  
**

He hadn't spoken, contacted her, pretty much for all intent and purposes, avoided her. After coming to the disturbing revelation that he indeed was falling for Rory Gilmore, it was all he could do to distance himself from her. It was his lame attempt at trying to prepare himself for the inevitable, when Rory would take what she learned from their lessons together and put them into to regular practice with the _Bean._ His stomach tightened nauseously at the mere thought.

**  
**

The intensity of the intimacy and the feelings the she was able to stir within him was alarming. No girl had ever had that effect over him. He had never allowed any girl to have that effect over him. But, Rory, she was a girl in a class of her own. She had managed to push past his barriers, and knock him down until he had no idea what was going on anymore.

**  
**

But if his time with Rory had taught him anything, it was that she was a girl who was beautiful, innocent, kind hearted, but most importantly loyal and devoted. He fought back the bile that threatened to rise up in his throat as he acknowledged that she was loyal and devoted to the _Bean. _The whole reason he found himself entangled in this mess with Rory to begin with.

**  
**

Therefore he had been keeping his distance. Going out to random Chilton parties, hanging out with his friends, playing video games, today he'd just come back from a game of soccer with his friends, basically doing anything to avoid the one Rory Gilmore. But as luck would have it, it had also seemed she was avoiding him, the visits and frequent phone calls reduced to naught. That is until now.

**  
**

Attempting to retain some semblance of poise he managed to voice his thoughts nonchalantly, his voice croaky from the choking as he forced the smirk across his face, "Now, there's something you don't see everyday."

**  
**

Rory instantly blushed as she registered the inviting position she was in, her whole body tingeing a pink hue as her brain which had instantly been scrambled by the sight of hot, sweaty, sporty, Tristan attempted to find words to explain. She sat up quickly but only managed to mumble out a soft, "Hey."

**  
**

This time the smirk planted across Tristan's face turned into a genuine one as he noted her flustered reaction. He loved that she couldn't control the effect he had on her. He took another large swig as he made his way over to the bed, "How did you even get in here?"

**  
**

Rory shook her head slightly, silently scolding herself at her blatant swooning reaction. Instead she smiled softly; relieved that there was a question she could answer. "Oh it was nothing. Just sweet talked your maid Hilda into letting me in. I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

**  
**

Tristan swallowed hard against the sudden lump that had formed in his throat at her unintentional double entendre, silently watching her skin bloom to an almost fiery red as she realized the implication of her words. Choosing to ignore her words, he gingerly sat down upon the bed, the mattress sinking slightly under his weight as he focused on the situation at hand. "So, what are you doing here?"

**  
**

Rory ducked her head shyly, staring down at her clasped hands folded neatly in her lap as she whispered almost inaudibly, "Lesson four."

**  
**

Tristan bit back the moan threatening to escape his lips as he found himself fully hardening at the mere prospect of what lesson four could possibly entail. _Rory's sweet lips in a perfect 'O' formation as she bent down to encompass him in the warm heat of her mouth._ He pinched his leg tightly as he attempted to thwart his mind from heading down _that_ path. He must've misheard her. Simple as that. "Rory?" he questioned softly, as he gently took her chin under the palm of his hand so her eyes were meeting his.

**  
**

Rory cleared her throat, working up the courage to voice her thoughts more clearly before she squeaked out nervously, "Lesson four … Oral- oral … sex."

**  
**

Tristan's couldn't stop his jaw from unhinging, letting it fall open as he stared at her in wonder, unable to stop the words spattering from his mouth, "You want to give me a blow job?"

**  
**

Rory cringed at his choice of words as she tucked her loose hair behind her ear, before nodding ever so slightly, staring determinedly past Tristan focusing on the wall behind him.

**  
**

Tristan frowned at how stiffly she was holding herself and noted the slight trembling of her fingers. He ran a hand through his ruffled blonde locks before sighing quietly, "I don't think that's a good idea, Rory."

**  
**

If anything Rory stiffened further as her voice cracked, "Why not?"

**  
**

Tristan raised his eyebrows at her. "Rory, you can barely look me in the eye. You're shaking. This isn't something we have to do." He swallowed difficulty as he attempted to steel his resolve. "Dean, he probably won't expect this."

**  
**

Rory nodded slowly, the tension seeping out of her as she pondered his words before deciding to stick with her decision. "I- I know." She wrung her hands tightly as she tried to find the words to explain. "It's just … eventually I- he … I think I'll want too and …"

**  
**

Tristan attempted to ignore the stabbing pain he felt in his gut at the prospect of Rory giving Dean a blow job as she continued to stammer obliviously, "I'd just … I'd like to learn with you … I mean, after everything we've done together …mmmphh"

**  
**

Before Rory, continue Tristan had leaned forward and captured her sweet strawberry glossed lips in a hot and hard kiss. He couldn't even describe the emotions that she had sent swirling through him as she expressed her desire to experience the journey with him. Her lips parted willingly as he moved his tongue to plunder her addictive taste, his hands encompassing her petite waist as she quickly pounced herself upon his lap. He pulled away in a gasp as he rested her forehead upon hers, whispering huskily, "Okay."

**  
**

The smile that splashed across her face as her bright blue eyes twinkled sent his heart spiraling into a tailspin. His long fingers entangled themselves in her silken brown locks as she leaned down capturing his lips in another intense kiss. She shivered in his arms, allowing herself to enjoy the pleasurable sensations he sent through her body before her own fingers lightly skimmed against the bare skin of his back, gently tugging at the ends of the blue sleeveless shirt. Tristan, sensing her intentions, allowed himself to pull away and hoisted his t-shirt quickly off, throwing it to the side.

**  
**

Rory stared in awe, breathless as her eyes raked in his well defined chest. This was the first time she had seen Tristan in such an undressed state. She was the one that seemed to lose her clothing while he more often than not, retained his. It was time things changed a little.

**  
**

Tristan watched with bated breath as she slowly, carefully, studiously, laid her hand flat on the curve of his neck, feeling the throbbing pulse of his throat under her palm. Biting her lip, she dragged her fingers slowly past his shoulders, stopping at the centre of his chest as she felt the wild beat of his heart underneath both her hands before moving on to cataloguing and tracing the lines of his chest. His left nipple puckered when she accidentally brushed it and Rory quirked her head to the side to look at it more closely. She tried again, pushing the pads of her fingers against the pink, springy flesh. Her eyes followed the tightening, the way it peaked and pushed back, bobbing up for more as Tristan himself closed his eyes shut, moaning softly, his breathing hitching in and out in time with her explorations.

**  
**

Rory chewed her lip thoughtfully, before placing her palms flat against his chest, pushing slightly so that Tristan could do nothing but fall back. He was completely lying on the bed while she straddled his waist, his hard erection nestling underneath her buttocks. "Rory," Tristan groaned guturally as her body shimmied against his dick, the sensations making him impossibly harder as she slowly bent down, her hair falling like a curtain, until her lips were millimeters from his own. Her sparkling blue eyes locked onto his heavy lidded ones before capturing his mouth in a slow and lazy kiss, their mutual desire brimming and spilling into one another.

**  
**

Rory reluctantly pulled away, the desire to continue on forward more prominent than ever before. Tristan watched amazed as Rory dragged her sweet hot kisses down along his jaw, peppering a path along down his throat before making her way down onto his chest. If he hadn't known that Rory was the girl she was, he would've thought this was certainly something she had performed before.

**  
**

Rory took in a deep breath, his scent filling her body and soaring through her blood. Sweat, must, spice and something that could only be described as Tristan. Regular harsh gasps escaped his lips as her tongue swirled a circle around one of the flats of his nipples before eventually kissing one of the dark buds tenderly, reverently and nipping it gently. Tristan's body tensed and relaxed sporadically, giving in to the sensation of her wet tongue and then struggled not to thrash beneath her in ecstasy.

**  
**

Rory struggled to contain the proud smile as she moved her lips to the other nipple. There was a certain ego boost in having the great and infamous Tristan DuGray completely at her mercy like this.

**  
**

One of her hands slid back down between their bodies, rising and falling with his desperate pants for breath, circling his navel slowly and stroking the tender flesh beneath. The hitching in his chest increased as her thumb twirled around the short hairs just above the waistband of his shorts, taunting him with what he really wanted.

**  
**

She gulped and, oh-so-gently, moved lower, cupping his growing hardness through his shorts. The cry she earned in reward was more than enough.

**  
**

"Fuck! Rory, God!"

**  
**

The desperation in his voice caused the wetness to instantly pool between her thighs as she was left dizzy at the power she held over him. She shimmied further down along his body, settling for resting upon his left leg, unconsciously humping his leg, attempting to ease the sudden desperate ache that had developed. The rough denim of her skirt rubbed enticingly against her sodden panties and engorged clit, riding up high enough that damp cotton occasionally came in contact with Tristan's leg.

**  
**

Tristan couldn't contain his grin as he gently twisted and slid his calf in an attempt to help her, his hands too preoccupied with clutching the sheets in an effort to stop to himself from throwing Rory off and burying himself deep inside her. Rory let out a soft mewl of pleasure, her eyes sliding unfocused before shaking herself out of her haze. She looked at Tristan whose pupils had dilated black with lust, shaking her head slightly at him in reprimand, "Tristan," she moaned warningly.

**  
**

Rory moved carefully as she gently pulled his shorts and boxers down to his knees, before setting her sights on the large throbbing erection before. It was different from last time, when she had given him a hand job. This time, it was up close. Red and throbbing, the nodules and bumps of the swollen blood vessels, spiraling across his shaft, inches from her own two blue eyes.

**  
**

Rory ran her soft hand from the base to the tip like he showed her last time, her thumb circling the weeping head as it squirmed and pulsed between her fingers causing Tristan to groan unintelligibly. Her eyes darted upwards to Tristan, who was staring back at her, panting desperately, trying to prepare himself that she may back out of this. Instead she took a large calming breath, before tentatively placing a soft kiss on the swollen, damp head.

**  
**

"Oh, God," he whimpered. "Oh, Rory." Unable to stop himself, he tangled one of his hands in her long brown locks, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he let the sensations wash over him. "You kill me yet."

**  
**

Emboldened by his reaction, Rory swiped her tongue around the head of his cock, before trailing it down along the silk of his shaft. Curiously she blew a cool stream of air against the tip, fascinated as it twitched and jumped against her movements. "Rorrry," Tristan grunted as he thrusted his hips up slightly unable to control the movement.

**  
**

Taking a deep breath, Rory slowly brought her opened lips and sucked the tip into her warm wetness and it was all Tristan could do to not thrust deep into her mouth. Tristan's left hand grasped the bedding tighter, his fingers clenching into the cotton material, while he brought his right hand balled in a fist to his mouth and bit down savagely as Rory, attempted to take in more of him, sucking tenderly.

**  
**

Tristan had experienced many blow jobs but all had failed to ignite him this way. He had a deep suspicion while it may have been partly due it being the first time feeling with Rory and her innocence; it was more that she wanted to experience it with _him_ first and no one else.

**  
**

One of her hands creeped up slowly moving to caress and tickle his balls, while the other started to experimentally stroke the base of his cock, reaching what she could not engulf in her mouth, sucking hard before bobbing up back for air. "Yes, yes, yes," Tristan grunted guturally as she hit the perfect rhythm after a few minutes, feeling his impending orgasm fast approaching.

**  
**

Rory had discovered the perfect pattern involving a swirl of her tongue, a long hard suck and a fisted stroke. Tristan began to move his head back and forth, nonsensical phrases spilling from his lips, asking, begging, and pleading for more, for anything she was willing to give him. Rory sucked harder as Tristan groans grew louder, before he suddenly moaned out her name loudly. His hands shifted quickly to grasp her hair and pull her away, as he came hard with heady rush, spilling onto his stomach as white light burst behind his closed eyelids, the pleasure overcoming him, his body shaking with tremors as he feebly thrusted into mid air.

**  
**

Rory pulled away breathless and dazed at the intensity of the moment as she mindlessly moved to grab some tissues from the bedside table, cleaning up the mess Tristan had made. She had rendered Tristan DuGray motionless. The arousing power it brought down her was intoxicating. She paused her heart beating rapidly as she acutely noted that she performed her very first blow job. And if Tristan's reaction was anything, it appeared she was very successful. She allowed herself a small smile before taking a calming breath as she placed his boxers and shorts back into their original position and disposed the used tissues in the nearby trashcan. She sat back silently on her knees, the ache still ever present between her legs as she waited patiently for Tristan to come out from his orgasmic bliss.

**  
**

Tristan blinked his eyes rapidly trying to refocus on the girl sitting on the side of him as his body lay limp upon the covers of his bed. Sucking in the large gulpfuls of air like a man drowning, he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Never had he experienced anything like that before.

**  
**

Never.

**  
**

He still couldn't understand how he managed to retain the control to pull away before spilling into her throat. Looking at her, sitting hesitantly and unsure on his bed, had his heart soaring for her. The things this girl did to him. The power she had over him.

**  
**

It was useless.

**  
**

No matter, how much distance he put between himself and her; he had a feeling she would always be able to make him feel this way.

**  
**

And maybe it was about time he did something about it.

**  
**

He felt the stirrings of a large grin crossing his face as the idea flitted through his mind.

**  
**

He wasn't Tristan DuGray for nothing. Guys didn't want to be him and girls didn't want to be with him for no reason. He didn't sit back silently, twiddling his thumbs while watching the dream girl go off in the sunset with the _other_ guy. He was _that_ guy.

**  
**

Rory had picked _him_ for exploring the sexual side of relationships. The things they had done over the past month. The feelings and intimacy they had developed. He suppressed the urge to groan as the images flitted through his mind. And just now she _wanted_ to and had just experienced oral sex with _him_. Not Dean. _Him. _

**  
**

Rory Gilmore, the beautiful girl that she was didn't belong with the Bagboy. She belonged with him. He just had to show her.

**  
**

It was time he started fighting for Rory Gilmore and what they shared.

**  
**

Rory stared slightly troubled as the glimmer in Tristan's eyes grew brighter and a large smirk crossed his face. But before she could speak, the alarm on her phone rang loudly. Sighing quietly she hopped off the bed as she picked up her bag and slipped on her shoes.

**  
**

"Hey, where are you going?" Tristan protested croaking, his body still to numb with pleasure to move.

**  
**

Straightening her skirt she rolled her eyes at Tristan. "I have to go. My grandparents want me home for dinner early. They're trying to squeeze as much time as possible with me before I head back home in a few days." Tristan raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged helplessly. "I'm in the process of moving all my accumulated summer stuff back to Stars Hallow, so I've been a bit busy."

**  
**

Tristan fought the internal panic that had suddenly overcome him before blurting out quickly the first thing that came to mind, "I want to come."

**  
**

He mentally knocked himself. How the hell was he going to explain this?

**  
**

"What?" Rory questioned confused. He wanted to come to dinner?

**  
**

"To Stars Hallow." Tristan clarified.

**  
**

"I- you- what?"

**  
**

"I want to see Stars Hallow. Your home." Rory just stared dumbly back at Tristan as he sought the words to explain. "I mean after all the stories you've shared and all the tidbits of the townspeople I've heard over the past few weeks. I want to see them." He crossed his fingers at his side, praying she'd accept his reasoning.

**  
**

"Uh, um okay." Rory still thrown from his sudden segue as she started making her way towards the door. She adjusted the strap of her bag as she stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Okay, come by my grandparent's place around 1.30pm. You can carry some stuff in your car."

**  
**

Tristan jumped up off his bed, his legs still slightly wobbly as he made he his way over to Rory, who strained to keep in her giggles at the sight. Tristan grinned back at her, as his large hands encompassed her waist firmly, eliciting a short gasp from her lips as he brought his forehead to rest against hers. He murmured softly against her lips, "You see what you do to me Rory Gilmore?"

**  
**

Rory just sighed blissfully as his lips captured hers in a slow sinful kiss, their tongues battling for control as the ache between her legs grew deeper. She let out a despondent moan as Tristan pulled away, smiling devilishly at her, before stepping away. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

**  
**

"Tomorrow." Rory nodded dazedly as she stumbled away.

**  
**

Tristan leaned against the back of his door watching Rory make her way down the hall.

**  
**

Yes, it was time he stopped accepting what he thought was inevitable and make Rory Gilmore his.

* * *

_  
End Author's Note:__ Well I don't know what y'all think but it seems to me that there really is only the __**final **__lesson? Will Rory be able to go through with it? Will Tristan? Let me know what your thoughts in a nice lovely review. It's nicer than a naked Tristan DuGray … seriously … --Amira_


	7. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Title: **The Art of Seduction

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me.

**Rating: **M

**Timeline: **Set during the summer after the Season 1 finale.

**Summary: **Rory afraid of sabotaging her relationship with Dean with her lack of knowledge seeks Tristan's help in developing her sexual education. What was meant to be something simple, develops into something so much more. A Trory story.

**Author's Note:** Apologies on the delay. I attribute it to my being absorbed in the whole fanaticism of the last Harry Potter release. The song in the actual story is 'Supermassive Blackhole' by Muse - which I know wasn't around in accordance with the timeline of the story but I'm taking creative license.  
And I've said it many times before and I'll say it again, thank you, thank you, thank you! so much for all of your lovely reviews. It is my sustenance and what keeps me going! So without further ado, I give you chapter 7.

* * *

**  
The Art of Seduction**

**  
Chapter ****7: Home is where the heart is**

_I lay motionless in bed  
__The night is here and the day is gone  
__And the world spins madly on_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone  
__And the world spins madly on  
_

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´_

Tristan DuGray rapped his fingers nervously against the wheel of his black convertible, shifting in his seat as maneuvered the car slowly down the streets of Hartford towards Rory's grandparent's place. He shot an uneasy glance to the passenger's seat next to him before shifting his gaze back to the road. Coming to a stop at red light, he shook himself a little.

This was ridiculous. He had no reason to be nervous. He and Rory had met numerous times over the summer, and ventured further beyond his wildest imaginations that had played over and over in his mind ever since he had first laid eyes on the sweet small town girl.

Yes, no reason to be nervous at all.

Except for the fact he had now come to the conscious decision to actively pursue the girl he had finally acknowledged that he was falling for more and more with each passing second. So why was this a problem? He was Tristan DuGray; he could have any girl that he wanted at his beckon call. Any girl would kill to be his girlfriend.

Oh well, just maybe, said girl repeatedly had brushed off and threw aside his unfortunate kindergarten tactics in getting her to talk to him, before violently disregarding his one feeble attempt to truly ask her out. So he hadn't exactly gone the best way about it, but it was something new to him, genuinely liking a girl, having some actual feelings for her, and having her just so _oblivious_ to it all, grated his nerves so much so that he had been thrown for a loop and had done the first thing that had come to mind. Anything to get her to just go out with him. Give him a chance. Instead his quickshift plan had backfired enormously, leaving him blind-sighted by the unexpected words of loathing and her open declaration of love for another guy.

Another guy that she was _still_ with.

The guy she had approached _him_ for to help her with sex out of some misguided sense of love for said guy. At least that was the reason she had presented him with. But nonetheless a guy she was still involved with and had openly voiced her love for. And now he was driving over to meet her and convince her to be with _him. _

The guy who had openly made her first year of Chilton basically a nightmare, known playboy extraordinaire and who she had once claimed to hate.

So yeah, no reason to be nervous at all.

A large honk shook him out of his thoughts and he realized with a start the lights had switched back to green and he quickly shifted the sleek convertible back into drive. Releasing a sigh of frustration, he fumbled with the stereo dial, hoping it would take his mind off things as a strong beat and melody sifted through the speakers.

_o__h baby dont you know I suffer?  
__o__h baby can you hear me moan?  
__y__ou caught me under false pretenses  
__h__ow long before you let me go? _

_y__ou set my soul alight  
__y__ou set my soul alight  
_

The song was quickly cut off as Tristan scrambled quickly to shut off the stereo. Music was obviously a lost cause. It seemed nothing would quench his nerves as he shifted the car back into first as he pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore mansion. But he wouldn't be so easily deterred.

Rory Gilmore was one in a million. She had unknowingly captured his attention from the get go, intriguing him with her innocence, beauty and heart. He had set out to break her, but instead he found himself slowly breaking for her. Revealing small parts of his true self as he got to her know better, both emotionally and physically. Developing feelings that had blown out fully after the on-goings of this summer. _Their _summer together. He had tried to distance himself from getting involved any further but it had been futile.

She had wormed her way in and he now all he could do was hope she would choose him.

And there she was, smiling beautifully dressed in a light blue summer dress leaning against her Jeep parked in the driveway as he pulled the convertible to stop. He leaned across to the passenger seat, picking up his offerings before stepping out the car door.

His heart beat was already rapidly rising at the mere sight of her and he knew that he was making the right choice, she was worth fighting for.

Rory blushed slightly, thoughts of the latest lesson flitting through her mind as Tristan made his way across the driveway, dressed casually in loose navy jeans and a simple light blue striped shirt. She still couldn't fathom what she had done yesterday. It was all so surreal. The confidence that had been brimming through her, the heady desire she felt at the power she held over Tristan, the way he seemed to lose all control.

She had a rough time sleeping last night as memories of her lessons with Tristan plagued her thoughts. Everything they had experienced together … was it always like that? Or was it just Tristan? Would it even be like that with Dean? And that's when an alarming thought skated through her mind, the guilt twisting her stomach in knots. Did she even want to do it all with Dean anymore?

She had stared at the ceiling of her overly decorated bedroom, unable to sleep as her brain refuse to switch off, focused on those same circling thoughts, repeating over and over. But then her eyes had traveled to her bedside table where laid the bracelet Dean had made her. She had been unable to wear it since she had started things with Tristan, the guilt suffocating her. Dean, he _loved_ her. And she didn't want to lose him again, the pain of their breakup echoing through her. She had done this for him. Of course she wanted to experience this now with Dean. And with that she had finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, eventually bringing her to now.

She had been patiently waiting for Tristan to arrive as she lent against the back of the Jeep which was already packed to go for the drive down to Stars Hallow. Thankfully both Emily and Richard were out for the day, occupied by their respective schedules leaving Rory to greet Tristan alone, but more importantly without any inquisitive glances and probing questions in regards to Tristan's presence.

She was still slightly befuddled at why Tristan had wanted to see her home so suddenly, but while a part of her was a little excited, another part remained slightly apprehensive. He would see where she lived, the community she loved so dearly, after all the talks they had shared, after all he had done for her … after _everything _… she wanted to share that part of herself with him. But it was no secret that the people of Stars Hallow thrived on the slightest bit of gossip, blowing the most inane detail to epic proportions and she feared the aftermath that would follow when Tristan set foot in her home town.

Before she could send herself into an anxious tailspin, all thoughts were pushed firmly out of her mind as he stopped in front of her.

"Um, hi," he offered hesitantly.

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion at his slightly odd behavior, before softly returning the sentiments. "Hi."

He shifted on the spot, before shaking himself a little as if berating himself, allowing a large grin to form across his face. "I uh come bearing gifts."

Rory couldn't control the smile from spreading across her face. She loved presents. She pointed at herself theatrically, "Ooh, for me?"

Tristan lifted up one of his hands hidden behind his back, producing a large piping hot cup of coffee. Rory instantly beamed, quickly snatching the cup out of his grip, inhaling the delicious aromas sifting out of the cup as if it were her life source. She quickly gulped down a large mouthful before setting her sights on the blue eyed Adonis standing before her. "You mentioned gifts. Gifts as in plural?"

Tristan let out a short laugh, before smirking at her. "What no, thank you Tristan? You are a god Tristan. Something along those lines will do."

Instantly her eyebrows narrowed at his words ready to deliver a scathing retort, before decidedly switching to another tack and whipping out her _apparent_ best weapon. Her bottom pink lip protruded slightly further out under her upper lip in a sad and distinct pout.

Tristan inwardly cursed as his heart flew up into his throat at the sight of the deadly and irresistible pout. He had _stupidly_ mentioned it to her in one of their passing conversations about God knows what now but whatever the topic, he had revealed to her that whenever she presented _the pout_, no man could resist doing her will. He shook his head lightly at her, showing his amusement at her low blow before slowly bringing out a singular large bright yellow sunflower.

Rory's heart skipped a beat as Tristan held her favorite flower in front of himself. She tucked a loose hair behind her ear nervously and whispered quietly, "Tristan."

Tristan struggled to keep the joy from leaping across his face, as he inwardly celebrated her reaction. Her fingers lightly brushed his own, sending shivers of pleasure through his body as he passed the beautiful flower to her, watching gladly as her blue eyes twinkled at the small gesture. So far, so good.

Rory suddenly felt the delight slowly draining away from her as she felt Tristan's intense gaze upon her. She didn't know what had overcome Tristan, with the sudden offering of small gifts as she took another large mouthful of coffee, twirling the stem of the flower in her other hand. He had never given her anything before aside from the PJ Harvey debacle, and not something so simple yet undeniably sweet. Something very unlike Tristan. This sudden change left her feeling slightly uneasy and she shook her head from her thoughts.

"So uh, we should get going," she said, avoiding his intense gaze.

Tristan's heart instantly plummeted to his stomach, slightly thrown at her sudden switch of topic. Okay, so phase one not a complete success. "Uh, right. Yeah sure." His eyes shifted to the few boxes placed on the driveway near the front door. "That's your stuff?"

Rory nodded, relieved. "Yes. The Jeep is already packed. If you could carry those in your car that would be fantastic. Then you can follow me in your convertible down to the wonderful world that is Stars Hallow."

Tristan's disappointment settled in further as the revelation of not driving down together was made known to him. But he had experienced worse setbacks before, albeit not with a girl he liked so much, but still he was not one to be discouraged.

Quicker than he would've liked they had disposed the boxes into the trunk and the backseat of his convertible, while he had playfully grumbled that no one should be allowed to accumulate so much stuff over just one summer. Rory had just slapped his arm lightly in retaliation.

He twirled his keys in his fingers as he strolled back to his convertible while Rory made her way over to her Jeep. He paused, turning around fully when he heard Rory calling out his name, "Tristan!"

Her gorgeous blue eyes locked on his own and she smiled widely at him, causing his heart to pump wildly, his blood thundering through his veins, as he with bated breath for her to continue.

"Thanks."

And with that she hopped into her Jeep, leaving Tristan grinning broadly before he continued making his way to his car, a small hop in his step, whistling cheerfully. Yes, Rory Gilmore would be his.

* * *

Tristan let out a small sigh of relief as he placed the final box upon the floor of Rory Gilmore's bedroom. Rory who seemed to have not noticed his presence was sitting on her bed, unpacking her suitcase filled with several different clothes and books. He still couldn't quite believe that he was actually standing in the home of Rory Gilmore.

As soon as he stepped into the house, he was almost instantly filled with the warmth and homeliness of the place that he had never experienced before in his own place of residence. He hadn't really taken a lot of notice of the surroundings but now standing in Rory's room, he couldn't help but smile.

While her bedroom could easily fit into his own about 4 times, everything just screamed Rory Gilmore. Dozens upon dozens of books filled all available space in her bookcases, several scenic photos of various places around the world decorated the warm yellow walls, and there was even a large pin board devoted to Harvard, her dream college. He made his way over to the dresser, where several CDs lay strewn across the top and the sunflower he had gotten her was propped up against the mirror which had several photographs stuck on it. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the picture of a young Rory dressed in oversized Harvard sweater, smiling toothily with her arms wrapped around her mother who was laughing.

Rory's head turned up at the laugh and looked over towards Tristan. "What?"

Tristan tore his gaze away from the captured moment and walked over to sit on the bed next to Rory. He shook his head in slight disbelief, "It's everything. This place. All of it."

"What about it?" Rory asked stiffly as she resumed unpacking more clothes from her suitcase.

Tristan instantly recognized her defensive tone and sought to explain himself better. "It's just … amazing. It would have been wonderful growing up here. In a place so … loving. So … warm."

His cheeks reddened slightly, embarrassed at his own behavior but Rory's demeanor relaxed at his kind words. However she still frowned altogether at the underlying meaning of his words. His home while large in grandeur was cold. His parents never seemed to be at home and from what she had heard from him, they didn't really seem to care. He hadn't experienced something like this before.

"Yeah … It is pretty great. It's my home. I love it." she said slowly, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "But we didn't always live here you know. Leaving home so young and everything … but my mom … she did her best for us." Rory sat back stunned as she finished speaking. She had no idea what had overcome to share that with Tristan. It wasn't something she really ever talked about with Dean. But looking upon Tristan's nostalgic form, the words just seemed to spill from her mouth.

Tentatively she placed her small hand over Tristan's own warm one and he looked up into her blue eyes startled as she spoke quietly. "Come on, I want to show you something."

* * *

Tristan reveled in the wonderful feeling of Rory's petite hand encompassing his own as she dragged him excitedly across the neatly cut grass of the Independence Inn where her mother worked, pointing out various things from the horses to the tennis courts, to the small ducks wading in the nearby pond.

He watched amazed as her eyes sparkled brightly, the light blue of her dress making them seem impossibly bluer than before as they came to an abrupt stop to what seemed to be the tool shed. She turned to him smiling nervously, "This was my first home."

Tristan's eyes widened at the information as Rory continued to speak. "Mia, the owner, she put mom and me up, giving her a job and everything after mom left home. I know it looks small, but it's really pretty. It was home."

Tristan just nodded and she seemed to relax; amazed that Rory and Lorelai had lived here. He allowed Rory to take him into the small little shed. She was babbling at a mile a minute, "See we had our bed right over there, and mom put up this really pretty curtain around the tub so that it looked like a real bathroom. And we would just sit outside at night when the Inn would have parties and we'd just listen to music and feed the ducks-"

Her voice was instantly muffled as Tristan leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth quickly, caressing her own, savoring her taste, the pleasurable shivers flowing throughout his body before he pulled away, slightly out of breath. Rory stared at him equally breathless, the questioned lodged in her eyes.

He shrugged and offered the sanest explanation he could muster up, "You talk too much."

In all truth though after spending all this time with her this afternoon, touching lightly, holding hands, inhaling her scent was wrecking havoc upon his body and he couldn't control the need to place his mouth on hers. To be with her.

Rory just shook her head slightly at his warped logic, her heart thudding rapidly against her rib cage. The ache that had gone unfulfilled the previous day, coming back with a strong blazing force as wetness pooled between her thighs, soaking her thin cotton panties. Tristan's intense azure eyes drinking in her form as she struggled to control the burning lust and desire that was threatening to overcome her.

And she knew this was it.

The reason she had sought Tristan in the first place. The final lesson.

Everything they had experienced this summer together, flashed through her mind and she knew that now was the time. She would be moving back to Stars Hollow and Dean … he would eventually be joining her. This was the only time. This was it.

She swallowed nervously against the large lump in her throat before her hand reached out and gently brushed Tristan's cheek with her cool right hand, their eyes locked on one another as she tried to convey what she wanted, what she needed without words.

Tristan closed his eyes, the onslaught of emotion overwhelming him as his body quivered at the knowledge of what Rory wanted, what she was offering him, the deep desire blinding his vision. His hands automatically moved, encompassing her waist, pulling her close to him, her intoxicating scent wafting over him, before re-opening his eyes to look on the beautiful girl standing before him.

And she knew that he understood.

They both leaned in slowly, achingly slow, as the air sizzled with electricity, their eyes closing simultaneously, the tips of their noses hitting, their lips brushing each other's fleetingly, easing themselves into the moment. They both pulled away slightly before the burning combusted brightly and their mouths met in a desperate hard kiss.

Tristan's grip on Rory's waist tightened as their tongues battled for dominance, the sparks of pleasure dancing along his skin as Rory's hands slipped underneath his shirt, sliding up his back. Rory couldn't control the soft mewl escaping as his lips separated from her own momentarily to suck in air. He began peppering hot wet kisses over her face, down her neck, sucking gently on her erogenous zone causing her fingers to clench into his shoulders, a low unintelligible moan dragging out of her.

She tugged at his head and pulled him back up into another passionate kiss. It was if he was everywhere. In front of her. Above her. All around her. His hands moving all over her body, shooting scores of pleasure through her blood as they slid against her stomach above her dress, cupping her breasts, tangling in her hair and yet it wasn't enough.

She needed her skin to be touching his.

She pushed him away slightly causing them to break apart, both panting for breath. She could read the confusion in his dazed blue eyes and she turned around quickly, desperate to resume their activities, lifting up the loose brown tendrils of hair that had escaped her tied bun in their passion.

The lust crazed fog lifted slightly and the enormity of the situation fell hard down on Tristan as the confusion swept away at why she had pulled away. His large hands trembled as he slowly pulled down the zipper of her light summer dress, revealing inch by inch of glorious porcelain skin, his fingers lightly skimming, causing Rory's whole body to shiver noticeably at the sensation.

His hands moved to the thin straps, gradually pulling them down as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against the small back of her neck where tiny hairs were standing on its ends. Rory couldn't control the shudder as she whispered achingly, "Tristan."

And just like that, he knew.

He had known that it was a bad idea from the start.

And now?

Tristan DuGray was completely and utterly helplessly _in love_ with Rory Gilmore.

Tristan quickly backed away, taking small hurried steps until he hit the back of the door of the tool shed, the despair settling deep in his gut.

Rory turned around, confusion burning bright in her blue eyes as she took in the sight of Tristan's slightly anguished demeanor. "Tristan …" she began tentatively, her hands wrapped around her arms holding the fallen straps in place, preventing them from dropping any further, as the unease starting to flit through her. Something wasn't right. "Tristan, what's wrong?"

She took a step back as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. The painful intensity behind the blue orbs left her slightly breathless as he croaked out, shaking his head faintly. "I can't … I just … I can't."

Rory could feel a sickening clenching sensation building within her as she fully comprehended the meaning of his words. A million doubts came crashing down on her. Was something wrong with her? Had she done something wrong? The questions swirled through her head leaving her slightly dizzy, only managing to choke out a soft whisper, "Why?"

Tristan looked up at her delicate form that was still flush from the brief passionate embrace they had just shared. It was now or never. He had to fight.

And just as quickly he moved so that he was standing in front of her, their bodies' millimeters from touching, the crackling of electricity still hanging in the air. He gently cupped her cheek so that his deep blue eyes gazed into her own questioning ones, wanting to get the message clear.

"Rory, I'm in love with you."

Rory broke from his soothing touch, taking a step backwards as if his words had physically knocked the wind out of her. A million thoughts raced through her head as she stared at him in overwhelming shock, her mind latching onto to the first detail that broke through the crazed fog.

"I'm with Dean," she could only state, dumbfounded.

Tristan let out an anguished and frustrated sigh, his eyes desperately seeking hers. "Break up with Dean."

"What?" she asked, slightly shaking her head, as he added another douse of confusion to the raging fire.

Tristan refusing to back down could only repeat his former words as he stated concisely, "Break up with Dean."

Rory pulled her arms closer around her body, her fingers tightly gripping into her arms as if it would brace her against the impact of his words.

_Break up with Dean?_

She moved to speak but could not find her voice, leaving her mouth to hang open uselessly at him.

Tristan ran a hand through his blonde locks agitatedly. Fuck if he wasn't ruining it all. He should have just let things be. He should have never accepted her request. Never let this start between them. Left on her the balcony with her innocence intact. He had known from the start that it would end badly.

But no, he had been selfish.

Wanted her, even if it were only for a moment.

And when that crucial moment finally came, he had realized with amazing clarity that it wouldn't be enough.

It would never be enough.

Because he was in love with her.

Painfully, utterly and completely in love with her.

He watched as her mouth opened and closed futilely at him and the desperation within in him sought its way out to the surface. "Rory … this …" he gestured hopelessly between the two of them. "All of this … everything … _everything _we've been doing, _everything _that's happened. You can't deny that it doesn't mean something to you."

Rory gaped at him, fully aghast, finally finding her voice, frantic to assure him. "_Of course_ it means something. I mean, what you've done …" She paused to correct herself. "What _we've _done, it's been amazing. More than amazing. I'd even like to think we're friends now and-"

Tristan put his hand up suddenly, halting her words before choking out his own, "_Friends?_ Rory, friends don't do what we've done."

Panic filled Rory as her brain finally latched onto what was occurring. She had been doing this _for Dean._ It had been the only thing that had been keeping her grounded in this inexplicable mess she had submersed herself in. Tristan himself had uttered those very words. She had never thought this would happen. This wasn't meant to happen. Her eyes slowly started to fill with tears, shaking her head vigorously as if it would erase what was happening. "I can't Tristan. Dean … he cares about me. He _loves_ me."

God, how could the girl be so naïve? So oblivious? He wanted to shake her. Make her understand as the despair in his limbs intensified, his voice wavering, "And I don't?"

Rory shut her eyes tightly before speaking, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I ... I was doing this _for _him. This was supposed to be _for _him. I can't hurt him. He's done nothing wrong. If I were to …" She shook her head strongly in the negative. "He doesn't know. This … this would break him. I couldn't hurt him like that... _This was for him_," her voice trailing off into a whisper as she looked at him desperately apologetic. Desperately trying to make him understand.

Tristan backed away from her slowly, shaking his head no. Apparently it was okay to hurt _him_.

This wasn't happening.

It _wasn't._

"Rory …" he whispered, as he furiously worked against the lump lodged deep in his throat, his eyes hopelessly pleading with her. Begging her.

A lone tear escaped down Rory's pale cheek and Tristan watched its trail fascinated as it settled against the corner of her lip. He lifted his hand, the smooth pad of his thumb gently wiping it away. Rory swallowed difficultly against the knot in her throat as she lifted her own hand to remove his, preparing to deliver the final nail to the coffin.

"I _can't_."

Tristan had experienced many things in his life. Lust over the latest eye-candy at school. Anger at his father's hostility and mindless bimbos. Satisfaction as he reigned over the school and the popularity ranks. Pain at his mother's indifference towards him.

However for the first time in his life, he had felt love.

But then quickly after it was as if the world had stopped, if only but for a split second, allowing him to rotate backwards on his own axis and succumb to the sound of his heart shattering for the very first time.

And the sound was deafening as the blood rushed into his ears, static shutting everything else out as he blindly stumbled his way out of the tool shed, leaving Rory clutching herself as she fell to her knees, silently sobbing, desperately trying to figure out where she went wrong.

* * *

_  
End Author's Note:__ So um, Trory angst. Hope I didn't disappoint too many people with no final lesson. Primarily Tristan POV dominated chapter. And yes, Tristan declared his love, albeit not in the best way but still he did … and was shot down. Rory's POV will feature more in the next chapter as she deals with the aftermath of her decisions. Let me know your thoughts in a nice lovely review. --Amira_


	8. Humphrey Says It Best

**  
**

**Title: **The Art of Seduction

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me.

**Rating: **M

**Timeline: **Set during the summer after the Season 1 finale.

**Summary: **Rory afraid of sabotaging her relationship with Dean with her lack of knowledge seeks Tristan's help in developing her sexual education. What was meant to be something simple, develops into something so much more. A TRORY story.

**Author's Note: **Again as always, I thank you all for the reviews. I absolutely love them and they always encourage me to update asap. Now I'm not sure how many Casablanca fans are out there but all you need to really know is that the main character (Humphrey Bogart) chooses to let go the woman he loves to another man. Giving what I believe is one of many classic Casablanca lines as he bids her farewell, "Here's looking at you, kid."

That being said, read, enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**The Art of Seduction**

**  
Chapter ****8: Humphrey says it best  
**

**  
**

_Thinking about thinking of you  
Summertime think it was June  
_

_You made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one ...  
__  
I don't know where we are going now  
__I don't know where we are going now_

_So take a look at me now …  
_

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Rory Gilmore dressed beautifully in a dark red cocktail dress, stood silently standing, next to Lorelai Gilmore who was equally beautifully dressed, in a large expansive ballroom. Rory watched in slight amusement as the latter Gilmore continued to give the perfunctory nod and faked smile to the slightly balding man excitedly chatting away to her. Max had disappeared momentarily to retrieve some drinks, leaving the duo to fend for themselves.

**  
**

Rory struggled to see through the rich masses, trying to be covert in her search as the pretentious chatter filled the air, only drowned out by the stiff ballroom music being played by the small quartet sitting at the end of the ballroom.

**  
**

Rory bit back the restrained sigh wanting to escape her lips as she failed to spot that familiar head with its signature tuft of blonde hair. Tristan DuGray apparently did not attend society functions thrown by his own parents.

**  
**

Two days. Two sinfully long days had passed since the tool shed. The memories plaguing her constantly as she tried to function normally through everyday life. Tristan … he _loved _her. Loved her. The concept still continued to baffle her. It wasn't meant to happen. He was Tristan, a notorious playboy … she knew his reputation … he, he didn't fall in love. And if he did, it would hardly be with a girl like herself.

**  
**

She thought she had made herself clear from the beginning. That all of it, in the end, was for Dean. Dean, who was returning to Stars Hallow tomorrow, so thrilled and excited to be with her again. Dean, her sweet and caring boyfriend who loved her. Would do anything for her. How could she break his heart?

**  
**

Her bright blue eyes closed briefly, a slight stab of pain flitting through her as the image of Tristan's distraught azure eyes flashed through her mind. Tristan … he didn't know what he was talking about. He had to be mistaken. They had barely managed a civil talking relationship throughout all of her first year of Chilton, arguing and fighting almost every alternate day. And it was only through their … _arrangement_; the absence of school noticeable, that she had finally got to see past the cocky exterior and form what she had thought was a genuine friendship.

**  
**

She felt slightly nauseous as she remembered the dozens of girls that he had more than once pressed up against _her _locker, in a blatant attempt to annoy her. Tristan, he couldn't love her. He passed through girls regularly almost on a weekly basis as if he were flicking through the channels on TV.

**  
**

If … if she were to break up with Dean, she knew what would happen. They could be together, yes. But then they would return to school and eventually … he would tire of her, lose interest altogether and break up with her.

**  
**

And where would that leave her?

**  
**

She couldn't do it. It was better this way. Better for everyone in the end. For Dean, for her and for himself. And she needed to make Tristan to see that. Explain herself to him. Apologize and make him see reason. She had never meant for him to get hurt. It was better this way.

**  
**

A small gasp left her mouth as her body acknowledged the presence of Lorelai's cool fingers wrapping loosely around her lower right arm, pressing firmly into her skin. Rory inclined her head towards her mother who was still smiling forcefully at the chatting man, silently understanding the unspoken message. She let out a polite cough, halting the conversation.

**  
**

"I'm sorry. Would you excuse us for a moment Mr. Livingstone? I believe I see my grandmother calling us over." Rory smiled sweetly as she could at the older gentlemen who was suddenly frowning at the turn of events but nodded all the same.

**  
**

"Of course." He took Lorelai's hand in his own and smiled widely at her. "Lorelai, a pleasure."

**  
**

Rory struggled to contain the sudden fit of giggles threatening to overcome as Lorelai tried to hide the disgust forming along her face, yanking her hand away, before pushing another desperate fake smile at Mr. Livingstone as she tugged Rory along, walking quickly away.

**  
**

As soon as they had reached a safe distance, Lorelai shot Rory an irritated glare. "What was that?"

**  
**

Rory's forehead crinkled in confusion. "What was what?"

**  
**

Lorelai's eyes widened dramatically. "That! Back there. With Mr. Smarmy, touchy-feely man. I was signalling you left, right and centre. Stevie Wonder wouldn't be as oblivious."

**  
**

Rory rolled her eyes. "I got you out of there didn't I? If you'd like I'm sure I can call him over again. It'll be enjoyable for me."

**  
**

Lorelai grimaced at the prospect. "Fine. You win this round. It doesn't matter anyway. I already have myself a very fine man wandering about here somewhere, I'm sure he'll defend my honor just fine."

**  
**

Rory resisted the urge to snort at these words and a lull fell over them giving Lorelai to study her daughter more astutely. Ever since Max and she had arrived from their long trip away together, Rory had been acting strangely. She was still the bubbly, studious girl she remembered but something was different. In the past two days since she had arrived back to her beloved Stars Hallow she had noticed Rory while greeting her with the enthusiasm of a daughter missing her mother/best friend was quieter than usual, always lost in deep thought.

**  
**

Something Lorelai wasn't entirely sure about. She had tried pressing the matter once, but Rory had just dismissed it easily. But for some unknown reason it unsettled Lorelai. Rory didn't keep things from her. And she knew Rory was definitely keeping something from her now. Something that probably had occurred while she had been away. Lorelai just hoped Rory would talk to her about it soon.

**  
**

She turned to appraise the elite filled ballroom before her, hoping to catch a glance of her dashing boyfriend, frowning slightly as it proved fruitless. She pouted, her voice barely concealing the whine, "Why are we here again?"

**  
**

Rory turned to Lorelai and sighed. "Because, I thought it would be nice for you to attend one of the dozen of functions Grandma and Grandpa invite us to, as gesture of thanks for taking care of your _only _daughter for practically the entire summer."

**  
**

'_And it gives me an opportunity to talk to Tristan.'_

**  
**

"What happened to the thoughtful gift basket? Or flowers? Everybody loves flowers." Lorelai proclaimed. "Besides, only daughter of mine, you can't say they totally didn't love having their perfect granddaughter live with them for most of the summer."

**  
**

Rory just shook her head in amusement ready to deliver another retort but it got lodged deep in her throat as she finally caught sight of what she had been searching for all night. Tristan DuGray's tall figure slipping out of the ballroom and out onto one of the many balconies into the dark of the night.

**  
**

Lorelai caught her daughter's distracted gaze but before she could see what had taken Rory's sudden interest, Max suddenly appeared before them holding a single glass of chardonnay for Lorelai. "Ah and here are my two favorite Gilmore Girls. Not where I left you last." He held up the glass. "Dry chardonnay as requested."

**  
**

Lorelai unable to contain the large smile at the sight of her boyfriend, accepted the wine, and took a large sip, savoring the alcohol as it coated her lips. Rory couldn't help be warmed at the sight of her mother so happy and deliberately made her voice airy, "Oh my boyfriend is sooo dreamy."

**  
**

Max let out a laugh while Lorelai just nodded her agreement, wrapping her arm around Max's waist. Rory shook her head in amusement, trying to appear as casual as she could. "You know what, I've changed my mind. I will get that drink. Get away from all the PDA."

**  
**

But Lorelai seemed lost in her own happy bubble of love as Rory moved away quickly; letting out a sigh of relief as Lorelai proved none the wiser to her ulterior motives. Rory knew that her mother suspected something was going on with her, but she had been hoping she had sufficiently played the part of loving daughter so well that Lorelai had hopefully failed to notice her lost in her thoughts on her mess with Tristan.

**  
**

Darting through the wealthy crowd, she finally found herself in front of the doors Tristan had slipped through; her heart starting to beat faster, her palms suddenly clammy with sweat as she attempted to prepare herself for facing Tristan since she had last saw him. She could only hope this would work out.

**  
**

And with that last thought she hesitantly stepped out through the double doors leading out onto the outside balcony, shivering instantly as the cool night overcame her.

**  
**

She swallowed hard as she was strongly reminded of the scene that had first started this all. Tristan standing a lone figure, dressed smartly in a suave black suit looking out into the dark of the night.

**  
**

But this time, after everything they had experienced together, he felt her presence.

**  
**

He spoke with out turning around, "I didn't think you'd be here."

**  
**

Rory started, the sound of Tristan's hoarse voice snapping her out of her thoughts, before she slowly made her way over to stand next to him. He made no movement to face her. Almost instantly the strong waft of alcohol poured off him in waves, as she watched disapprovingly as he took a large gulp from a silver flask.

**  
**

"You're drunk," she noted, sadly before turning her blue gaze to the endless black sky. Her plan seemed already to be getting to a flying start.

**  
**

Tristan shook his head in the negative staring blankly into the darkness. "No, the problem with the world is that everyone is a few drinks behind," he said sagely, before nodding as if in agreement with himself. He took another large drink in a clear effort to remedy the situation he had just described.

**  
**

Forgetting momentarily her reason for her perusal, her jaw dropped open slightly. "Did you just quote Humphrey Bogart?"

**  
**

"What can I say? You're a bigger influence than I thought. But then again, you already knew that." Tristan shot back. He held up the silver flask at her defiantly, while Rory just frowned at his words, a slightly ill feel overcoming her as Tristan noted her reaction with a little bit of smug satisfaction before lifting his arm, offering the silver flask gaily. "Want some?"

**  
**

The crease in her frown deepened further. "Thanks, Tristan, but I'm good."

**  
**

"Suit yourself," he said, taking another swig of the hard liquor, smacking his lips catching any remaining drops left upon them, as he attempted to control his body's instinctive response to her presence and not deeply inhale her sweet beautiful scent. "Here's another Humphreyism for you: People who don't drink are afraid of revealing themselves."

**  
**

Rory paused, inspecting Tristan through narrowed eyes as she attempted to discern how drunk he really was. It was true. Her gut instinct was to run. Run when things got tough. Like she had when they first kissed on the piano bench, when he attempted to bully her into PJ Harvey, when he had confessed his feelings towards her and now, in this moment, every fiber in her being was telling her to run. His deep azure eyes slightly bloodshot stared back at her unblinkingly, torso swaying unconsciously towards her causing her breath to hitch in her throat, and she suddenly became acutely aware of their proximity, his nearness wrecking havoc over her body that had been accustomed and sensitive to his addictive touch and scent.

**  
**

"You know, I think I will have a bit of that," she murmured, and took the flask from him, making sure that their fingers didn't brush. She took a long swig of the scotch, the liquid leaving a burning sensation down her throat eventually settling in her churning gut before she set the flask down between them on the marble railing. Staring out into the night lit only by the dull glow of the full moon, she was reminded of the very first movie night they had shared, which had first dealt the harsh reminder that she did indeed have boyfriend. Where things between her Tristan and had almost changed.

**  
**

But instead they found themselves here. Standing together, yet miles apart. She shivered before turning to Tristan and asked almost inaudibly, "You want to know what my favorite Humphrey quote is?"

**  
**

Tristan half shrugged, not really caring for anything at all. She was here. He loved her. But she never would be his.

**  
**

"Here's looking at you, kid." Rory's voice was melancholy, and she picked up the scotch again, bringing the silver flask to her cool lips, the taste stinging her tongue.

**  
**

Tristan blanched noticeably, the symbolic meaning behind the words of the movie they had watched together hitting him harder than he expected and almost instantly Rory regretted her words as she noted the reaction of the boy whose heart she had shattered. This certainly wasn't how she had planned things going. Then again, nothing seemed to be going the way she had planned it these days.

**  
**

But before she could continue speaking, Tristan beat her to the punch, whispering softly as he twirled the almost empty silver flask between his long fingers. "You want to hear my favorite Humphrey quote?"

**  
**

Rory nodded tentatively, unsure if she really wanted to hear his words her head slightly woozy by the intake of hard liquor.

**  
**

Tristan turned to look directly at her, and Rory's breath caught in her throat at the intensity of his hard gaze. When he spoke, his voice was barely louder than a whisper. "I was born when you kissed me. I died when you left me. I lived a few weeks when you loved me."

**  
**

Goosebumps ran down Rory's spine, her heart clenched and she shivered violently, as the sickly feeling, burst within her gut. Her hands clenched the railing in front of her and she shut her eyes tightly attempting to block the onslaught of emotion and the sudden tears that filled her eyes threatened to release from her tear ducts as she acknowledged dumbly that words could be deadlier than the sword.

**  
**

She had lost more than she ever thought she could.

**  
**

Suddenly the sound of the balcony doors shifting hit their ears, breaking the tenuous spell that seemed to have momentarily linked them. They both turned hastily to the source of the sound.

**  
**

A tall young guy, with brown hair that Rory vaguely recognized as Duncan from their class at school, popped his head out into the night. "Yo, T. Ready to blow this joint? Bowman's already getting the car."

**  
**

Rory distinctly unsettled watched as Tristan seemingly confused, nodded back silently at Duncan before he started making his way to the door.

**  
**

Rory, desperate to not leave things this way, quickly rushed after Tristan before clutching her hand onto his wrist to keep him from leaving, causing Tristan to close his eyes tightly at the sensations she was still able to invoke. She hadn't gotten to say all the things she needed to say. She needed to apologize. She didn't mean to hurt him. She needed to make him understand. "Tristan, please …" she whispered, her breath catching in her throat.

**  
**

He paused, gazing at her fingers, fascinated by the control she seemed to have, that he seemed doomed to never escape. He lifted his heavy gaze up to her face, gently tucking the loose tendrils that had escaped behind her ear, her body noticeably shivering at the gentle sensation before letting his dull azure eyes gaze into hers despondently. "Here's looking at _you, _kid."

**  
**

He removed her small hand from his wrist as Rory felt the tears brimming within her, desperately trying to control them from spilling. Tristan paused one final time in the doorway delivering the final painful dart.

**  
**

"Don't come near me again."

**  
**

And with that Tristan walked through balcony doors, leaving Rory standing alone again on the balcony in the cold night shivering uncontrollably, acknowledging as a silent tear trekked down her cool pale cheek, that it really had been a bad idea.

* * *

_  
End Author's Note: Return of the bagboy will be occurring next chapter. But yes, I know more Trory angst. ducks and hides … peeks out tentatively something I wasn't planning for but I really felt that Rory needed to face the reality that in what she had done to Tristan … But what do you think? Let me know in a lovely review. –Amira_

_Side Note: For those wanting and missing the smut, I hope to have the 3rd part of The Chilton Escapades up in the coming weeks. So hopefully that'll tide you for a bit! ;)_

**  
**


	9. Too Little, Too Late

**  
**

**Title: **The Art of Seduction

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me nor do the song lyrics 'I Don't Know' by Starsailor.

**Rating: **M

**Timeline: **Set during the summer after the Season 1 finale.

**Summary: **Rory afraid of sabotaging her relationship with Dean with her lack of knowledge seeks Tristan's help in developing her sexual education. What was meant to be something simple, develops into something so much more. A TRORY story.

**Author's Note: **Also a quick yet mass **thank you** to all those fabulous reviews. I love them and love you all for doing so. I would also like to add that this **will not **be a military school fic. That being said, I'll get right to it. It's been a long time coming. Enjoy!

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**The Art of Seduction**

**  
Chapter ****9: Too little, too late  
**

**  
**

_Woke up reeling  
__Lost all feeling  
__Heart on the floor  
__My eyes to the ceiling_

_I don't know what love is  
I don't know what love is  
I don't know what love is_

_But I think I had it ..._

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Rory Gilmore stared absent-mindedly into the dresser mirror before her, her blue eyes carefully watching as she slowly brushed her silky brown hair in long steady strokes. Dean was coming back home today. He was due to arrive back in Stars Hallow in less than an hour. Thus she was busy getting herself ready in order to greet him properly like a girlfriend who hadn't seen her loving, _trusting_ boyfriend in over two long summer months.

**  
**

A loving, trusting boyfriend she had proceeded to cheat on out of a misguided and _stupid _idea in preparing to please him. To keep him with her.

**  
**

Instead all it had done was left her with a broken hearted boy and a sick gut wrenching realization that she was responsible for it.

**  
**

She placed the hairbrush back down on the dresser and closed her eyes painfully in remembrance of Tristan's hurtful parting the night before. How could she have been so blind?

**  
**

He had been so sweet to her. So gentle and patient with her as they journeyed through each lesson together. Made her feel so wanted and desired. Taught her things that she never even knew were possible.

**  
**

To Dean she was a porcelain doll, only to be treated with the most delicate of touches. To Tristan she had been made to feel like a sexy desirable woman that no man could possibly keep his hands off, wanting to explore every inch of her whole.

**  
**

But more importantly they had become friends. She had been privileged enough to see whole other side of Tristan DuGray that she doubted many had bore witness too. A beautiful, funny, smart, extremely witty guy that never failed to keep her on her toes.

**  
**

A guy that had opened up to her and she had opened up to in return.

**  
**

A guy that she had come to care for deeply.

**  
**

A guy that had fallen in love with her.

**  
**

She opened her eyes slowly; the baby blues reflecting sadly back at her. She hadn't been naïve to believe that she could escape through her arrangement with Tristan unscathed. But she had been naïve enough to believe that Tristan would.

**  
**

And now she had lost it all.

**  
**

He never wanted anything to do with her again.

**  
**

Choking back the sudden sob threatening to overcome her she shook her head vigorously attempting to rid her mind of her thoughts. She had made her choice without really seeing, looking at the world through her rose colored glasses.

**  
**

Picking up the small pink tube, she shakily drew the strawberry gloss across her dry lips. Dean, the boy who had been the core root of the whole problem in the first place was coming back soon. And he loved her. He had been nothing but caring and kind to her from day one. She needed to concentrate on that. Concentrate on him.

**  
**

Smacking her lips together, she gave herself one final check over, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles out of her light pink shirt. Good. Everything looked in place. She painted on a bright smile, hoping that the fact it didn't reach her eyes was hidden deep, while her small right hand blindly reached for the bracelet Dean had made her.

**  
**

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped.

**  
**

Swallowing hard, her eyes closing painfully shut again, she allowed herself to shed a single salty tear, letting it rest in the corner of her lip as her fingers gently rubbed the dried out petals of the yellow sunflower Tristan had presented her with.

**  
**

Taking a large gulp of air, she hastily wiped away the tear before letting the smile reform across her face as she snatched the bracelet from its place on the dresser.

**  
**

Sparing one last glance at the wilting faded sunflower remaining on her dresser, she slipped on the simple homemade bracelet around her small left wrist before heading out through her bedroom door.

**  
**

She had made her bed.

**  
**

It was only fitting she lie in it.

* * *

**  
**

Dean Forrester sat in the backseat of his parents' rusty blue sedan, his left leg jiggling up and down in anticipation of seeing his girlfriend again. The past two months had taken its toll on their renewed relationship, given the separation they had endured prior to his leaving. It was more than more evident in their short and distant phone calls while he was in Chicago. But he was back now. And he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again and just be with her.

**  
**

As the car pulled around the corner onto their street, he couldn't stop the uncontrollable grin forming across his face as he took in the sight of Rory Gilmore looking more beautiful than ever, sitting on the front steps of his house. Clara's shouts of excitement at seeing home, the radio playing his mother's favorite golden oldies, his father's tired yawn, it all fell into the background as his brown eyes greedily feasted on the sight before him.

**  
**

Rory stood up slowly as Dean's family car pulled to a stop in front of his home, dusting off the imaginary dirt clinging to her denim shorts. Almost instantly the back car door opened and two long lankly legs hit the pavement, and if only for a split second, it was a guy slightly shorter and blonde spiky hair before it morphed quickly into the form of her boyfriend in Dean.

**  
**

She blinked at the momentary vision before quickly smiling at Dean, speaking quietly. "Hey."

**  
**

There he stood, looking gorgeous as ever, his shaggy brown hair falling over his head in a neat mess, his brown soulful eyes drinking in her form like a man starving of thirst. He grinned back at her warmly, his deep voice encompassing her name softly, "Hey, Rory."

**  
**

She smiled back shyly at him, her foot scuffing the cement of the porch step, before he suddenly made his way over towards her in four long strides, his lanky arms enveloping her in a tight hug.

**  
**

And it was broad arms that were hugging her not lean, a defined muscled chest pressing against her not flat, a musky addictive scent not cheap cologne as she relaxed into his body, her arms winding around his neck.

**  
**

But just as quickly, the illusion shattered again. Struggling to conceal her bewilderment at what was going on, her body was unable to stop from stiffening slightly at the switch into reality. Dean, the gentle soul he was, holding her tightly didn't notice as he bent down to whisper into the shell of her ear. "God, I missed you."

**  
**

Unraveling herself from his strong grip, she managed to pull away slightly, suppressing the urge to gasp as intense azure eyes transformed into plain chocolate ones gazing into her own. Heart pounding she struggled to not let her confusion and anxiety show as she leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss against his cheek. "I missed you too."

**  
**

And the relief that swam through her as the strong truth behind the words made itself own was overwhelming. She had missed him.

**  
**

"Alright you two! Break it up." Mr. Forrester called out loudly, carrying a large suitcase past them towards the front door. "At least unpack the car first, Dean."

**  
**

They both pulled away blushing, but Dean quickly grasped her hand in his own, refusing to part with her so quickly and she was left uneasy at how her calmly her body responded to his touch. No sparks. No pleasurable tingling sensation. No butterflies. Nothing. _It's because of the time apart._ She rationalized to herself, letting Dean entwine their fingers together.

**  
**

Mrs. Forrester walked by with Clara who was hiding shyly between her legs. "It's good to see you, Rory."

**  
**

Rory nodded back, unable to speak, her cheeks red with embarrassment while Dean chuckled good naturedly at her flustered reaction. "Come on. You can help. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can have some time alone."

**  
**

Pulling away he moved back to the car, while Rory followed slowly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, allowing herself a small smile at the warm family scene that had just transpired.

**  
**

She had missed him.

* * *

**  
**

Rory Gilmore sat quietly in the wooden desk chair placed in Dean's small bedroom, watching him as he handed his father his unpacked suitcase to be put away in the basement of their house. He let out a small sigh of relief, closing the door behind him, making sure the lock was in place.

**  
**

He sent her a large smile, before striding over towards her, taking her hands, lifting her out of the chair so that they were standing toe to toe, barely an inch between them. "What?" she asked, his smile so infectious, she couldn't stop her own from forming.

**  
**

He just shook his head in amusement. "I've been back over an hour and I still can't believe I haven't kissed you."

**  
**

The smile faltered on Rory's face, if only for a moment but stifling any unease she had, she allowed Dean to cup her face with his bony fingers and bring his dry lips to her own in a soft easy kiss.

**  
**

Fighting the urge to pull away, she sought to remember everything Tristan had taught her as she quickly plunged her tongue into his open mouth, desperately trying to recreate the passion Tristan was able to invoke in her, in Dean himself.

**  
**

Except that it was proving to be futile.

**  
**

Dean pulled away gasping for breath, staring at her amazed. "Whhoaa. Slow down, okay? We don't have to rush anything."

**  
**

Rory nodded, chewing her lip nervously as Dean maneuvered them to sit upon his small single bed. He was right. She was rushing it. She just needed to let things progress slowly, naturally.

**  
**

Exhaling quietly, he sent her an unsure smile before his cool hands encompassed her waist, lowering her gently onto the slightly uncomfortable mattress of the bed. He awkwardly covered her petite body with his own tall lanky frame, as she attempted to move around so that they both fit on the tiny bed.

**  
**

Her elbow shifted hard into his gut, while his knee banged hard into her thigh, both groaning at the sensations before attempting to shift into a more comfortable position. After several minutes, both slightly breathless, they finally settled into a uneasy comprise, where Rory nestled underneath his body, her arms wrapped around his neck, his legs falling to the side of her own, propped up high on his forearms, leaving his feet hanging off the bed.

**  
**

Breathing heavily, Dean gave her a shaky grin, his body holding her firm, pressing her hard into the mattress before placing a wet kiss against her sweet lips as her body remained still, his mouth moving down her cheek to her throat. Her blue eyes stared dazedly at the cracked cream ceiling above as he continued to slobber on her neck, his hands clumsily stumbling across the planes of her body.

**  
**

She closed her eyes desperately trying to feel something, anything resembling passion and desire as Dean crawled up her lithe unmoving body.

**  
**

"Rory, I love you," Dean whispered lovingly into her ear.

**  
**

Rory instantly froze in his arms as Tristan's deep baritone voice filled her ears, invaded her blood, blinded her eyes and whisked her away.

**  
**

_Rory, I'm in love with you  
__Rory, I'm in love with you  
__Rory, I'm in love with you_

**  
**

And without her knowing she was pushing Dean away, scrambling up from the small single bed as the salty tears filled her doe blue eyes, blurring her vision as they threatened to spill onto her pale cheeks.

**  
**

Dean watched Rory, taken aback at her response sitting up quickly, "Rory, what is it? What's wrong?"

**  
**

Rory just stood silently, shaking her head vigorously in the negative, as the tears continued to build quickly.

**  
**

Dean taking in her upset demeanor, not sure how to proceed, sought to comfort her as he tentatively stood up, making his way towards her to take her in his arms. "Rory, if you're not ready … we don't have to …" his voiced trailed off.

**  
**

Rory let out a loose hysterical giggle before succumbing further into her despair. God if that was only it.

**  
**

If it were only that simple.

**  
**

She lifted her head to look at Dean, her bright blue eyes glazed with unshed tears, stepping back quickly as his arms moved to encircle her, before whispering hoarsely, "I'm so sorry, Dean."

**  
**

It was time to come clean.

**  
**

Dean just looked at her confused. She had nothing to be sorry for. Yeah he was a normal hormonal teenage guy but he was willing to wait. He loved her.

**  
**

She took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself before murmuring quietly, "I'm in love with someone else."

**  
**

Dean stepped back as if he were punched hard in the gut, as he felt his heart sinking, his mind in a tailspin as he managed to choke out, "What?"

**  
**

Rory searched his warm brown eyes desperately as she moved closer to him, fraught to ease his pain as she spoke her voice shaky from trying to control all the emotions swirling through her. "God, I'm so sorry Dean. I … I never meant for this to happen."

**  
**

Dean just stared at her stunned, his brain frantically trying to function through the unexpected blow. A million questions raced through his mind as he tried to latch onto a coherent thought.

**  
**

_w__hat?when?how?why?who?how?when?why?what?who?who?who?who?who?_

**  
**

He shook his head hard in the negative attempting to clear his mind of the bombarding thoughts. What was happening? He didn't understand what was happening. She said she loved him. He distinctly remembered her saying those words when they had gotten back together. So what was going on? He leaves for the summer, his beautiful girlfriend waiting patiently for him back in Stars Hallow or so he thought, because instead he comes home to find her in love with someone else. Not in love with him.

**  
**

Someone else.

**  
**

"Who?"

**  
**

Rory closed her eyes painfully, letting a few teardrops escape and splash to the floor, her nerves distinctly frazzled. She had never wanted to hurt him. He didn't deserve this. He meant so much to her. He was her first boyfriend. Her first kiss. Her first date. So many firsts. But she didn't love him. She had been so desperate not to lose him when he came to Chilton that day, she had to her shame had uttered anything to get him back. Anything. And was willing to do practically anything to keep him with her. She knew that now.

**  
**

Because Tristan …

**  
**

Tristan had come along.

**  
**

And he had shown her so much.

**  
**

Given her so much.

**  
**

And she knew now, maybe too late, but she knew.

**  
**

She knew what love was.

**  
**

And Tristan, he was hers.

**  
**

She opened her eyes to meet Dean's pained brown ones as he awaited her answer. She owed him the truth. It was the least she owed, given everything that had happened this summer.

**  
**

"Tristan," she uttered ever so softly, her strawberry glossed lips encasing the name sadly.

**  
**

Dean's head snapped back as if he had been slapped across the face before meeting Rory's distraught blue eyes, stunned. Who? The accountant? The pretty rich playboy? He knew she had spent most of her summer in Hartford. But when? How?

**  
**

But then his mind tauntingly reminded him of the scene of that last day of school in Chilton, as he found them standing together, the _asshole_ holding her books. He had always known that prick was after her and seeing them that day, standing so _close_ together, he had automatically assumed they were _together_. But then Rory had run up to him, _chased after him_, and professed her love for him.

**  
**

She said she loved _him_.

**  
**

But again his mind taunted back at him as he acknowledged that she had never repeated the words again. God he was such a fool. He couldn't keep the anger from leaking out in his voice as he attempted to speak calmly, "Tell me Rory … did you _ever_ love me?"

**  
**

Rory hiccupped loudly, choking back the sobs threatening to render her speechless. She did love him. Just not the way he wanted. She struggled to find the words to explain but found she could not do so, her silence shattering any remaining semblance of hope Dean had. He had gotten his answer.

**  
**

Dean put up his hand halting her as she moved to speak. He didn't want to know anymore. "Don't. I don't … just … just leave." He finished bitterly, letting the intense pain, anger and betrayal swim through his veins and fill him whole.

**  
**

Rory stared at him for a long moment taking in his hurt and furious demeanor, the pain suffocating her, as the sobs finally overtook her trembling form, before eventually fleeing out the door.

* * *

**  
**

_End Author's Note: __Everyone, •do a little dance• The Bagboy is gone. __**Never**__ to return. Well at least in this story. As much as I dislike Narco, I always thought S1 Dean was a pretty good guy and I hope I conveyed that here. But yes, more importantly Rory has realized something … something vital … oh yeah … She LOVES Tristan. Will she be able to get him back?_

_Let me know your thoughts in a nice lovely review which is better than a naked Tristan DuGray … seriously ;) --Amira_**  
**


End file.
